I will always love you Sidney
by Nuttymoomoo01
Summary: Sidney has survived the Windsor College massacre and is now leaving to return to Woodsboro having lost all her friends,little does she know one of them is still alive and is in Woodsboro * Scream alternate version* COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Sidney walked away from the horrors that had occurred over the last 3 days. She just wanted to get away from Windsor as quickly as possible. She decided she was going to go back to her dad in Woodsboro. There was nothing for her here now, her boyfriend Derek was dead, her two best friends Randy and Hallie were dead and her other friend Mickey was a psychotic serial killer.

She headed back to her dorm and started to pack, tears came down her face when she thought back to how happy she was before all this began, she was hopelessly in love with Derek and couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else. She had Hallie her roommate and one of her two best friends who was her rock since the murders began Randy had left Woodsboro with Sidney to start afresh but now he was dead

Sidney remembered back to yesterday when Derek sang to her and gave her his Greek letters which were around her neck, she stroked them and sobbed, how could she had doubted Derek at all? It was all Micky's fault for manipulating her.

She picked up her cell phone and rang her dad " Hey dad, its me can you please pick m up from Windsor, I want to come home"

She smiled and hung up and resumed packing. She just had a few things to do before leaving like speaking to the mother of Richard Andrews and the two sons of Andrew Richards who had looked after her for a day and tried to keep her safe but died doing it. Richard was 27 and gay but she did find him slightly cute. Andrew was older and was divorced from the mother of his two teenage sons. They deserved to know how brave their father was.

She went to see chief Louis Hartley about getting their addresses which he obliged very willingly,

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for me the last few days Louis, and i am so sorry about Richard and Andrew two of your best detectives" Sidney tried to smile

"It is fine Sidney, I am just glad you are safe and well, I am so sorry about your friends, I trust you will be leaving us shortly?" he asked

"Yes i am, I'm going to see the families of Andrew and Richard then my dad is coming to take me home back to Woodsboro" she said

"Good luck to you Sidney, it has been a delight to know despite the terrible circumstances" he said before giving Sidney a goodbye hug

She left the police station and headed for the address of Mrs Andrews

She reached the house and knocked on the door

A woman in her early 60's answered, she had been crying and her face was all red

"Sorry no reported today thank you" answered Mrs Andrews

"I'm not a reported Mrs Andrews" Sidney answered

"Then who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked

"I'm Sidney Prescott mam"Sidney said

"GO AWAY! MY SON S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FREINDS!" she screamed at Sidney before slamming the door in her face

Sidney left upset and disappointed but decided to try the Richard's residence

She knocked on the door where a woman in her late 40's answered

"Hello, can i help you?" she asked

"Hi Mrs Richards, my name is Sidney Prescott, I would like to speak to you and your sons please about your ex husband and their father" Sidney explained nervously

"Come in dear" she smiled

Sidney was shocked but pleased at the same time

"Would you like a coffee Sidney?" She asked Sidney

"Yes please Mrs Richards "Sidney smiled

"The name is Nina Wallace, I dropped Richards after our divorce" Nina said

Nina came back into the room with two coffees

Sidney took the coffee from Nina and took a hot sip of the brown liquid, it soothed her greatly


	2. Chapter 2

"So Sidney" Nina smiled "you would like to speak to my sons?" she asked

"Yes i do, if they are ok to talk, I am so sorry about their father, it was so awful, I can tell you what happened if you would like" Sidney said

"Please do Sidney, despite our failed marriage i still cared about Andrew" Nina said

"Ok,me and Hallie were escorted off campus to go into hiding until it was all over, we got to traffic lights when Hallie asked them where they were taking us and they had a joke with us to lighten the mood, Andrew and Richard were great at reassuring us everything would be ok" Sidney paused then continued " Well as i said we stopped at lights when the killer, my friend Mickey smashed the driver window and cut Richard's throat, Andrew then got out of the car when Mickey smacked him several times against the passenger window and threw him over the bonnet, Mickey then threw Richard out of the car and got in the driver seat and was about to start driving when Andrew got up and threatened to shoot mickey but he ignored him and ran Andrew down so he stuck on the bonnet, Mickey then lost control and we crashed into a set of roadwork's and your ex husband was impaled through the head by a pole" Sidney explained trying not to cry

"Oh my gosh" Nina said very shocked

"I'm just so sorry, this is all my fault, I should not have moved here" Sidney said

Nina placed her hand on Sidney's shoulder

"No, Sidney it isn't your fault at all, please do not blame yourself" she smiled

They continued chatting for a while longer until Nina's two sons came downstairs and heard what happened. Even though they were very upset they were extremely proud of their father.

Sidney then said farewell to them and returned to Windsor College to wait for her father

Her father arrived and they left this terrible place behind.

Sidney knew what she had to do when she returned, she had to see Randy's family.


	3. Chapter 3

Sidney and her father Neil arrived home

"Thank for this dad" Sidney kissed her father on the cheek

"You are my daughter Sid, and i love you and want you safe" Neil said hugging his daughter

"Right,im going upstairs to unpack and then I'm cooking dinner" Sid said

"How about Spaghetti?" asked Neil

"Sure dad," she laughed

Sidney went upstairs to her old room, she had flashbacks to Billy creeping in her room, she tried to blank them out and focus on the job in hand

It took her an hour to unpack everything and sort her room out, she felt satisfied after she was done. She was determined enough was enough and was not going to live her life as a victim.

She headed downstairs and started preparing dinner

"Dad, will you be at Randy's funeral?" she asked

"Ummm...i don't know,why?"he answered

"Because you always said he was like the son you never had, and his body i expect will be here in a few days once they have wrapped up at Windsor" Sid explained

"Uhh probably" he answered scarcely

"This that all you have to say?" Sid asked puzzled

"Yep" answered Neil

"What's wrong dad?" she asked her father

"Nothing" he said

Sidney was oblivious to the secret her dad was keeping and she would soon find out what that was

The next day Sidney woke up and showered and changed into bright clothes as she was going to visit Mrs Meeks and Martha Meeks. She wore a pink tank top and bright blue jeans.

She went downstairs, her father had already gone to work

She had breakfast then went for a walk to Mrs Meek's house

She knocked on the door and the person who answered was not who she thought it would be, how could it be...


	4. Chapter 4

"Randy? You were dead?" Sidney said on the brink of fainting

Randy grabbed hold of her to steady her

"Come in, I will explain all" Randy said

Randy sat Sidney down and fetched her a cup of water

"Here Sid, drink this" he said

Sidney took the water and drunk it all

"I just don't understand Randy, Gale and Dewey found you dead" Sid said

"They did find me, except it was all fake. I will tell you the truth from the beginning. After Cici was killed i was scared, scared of something happening to me because of the whole copying Woodsboro, so i knew id likely be killed, and i couldn't bear to leave you behind, so i hatched a plan with my roommate Paul that we would fake my death and my mum would come keep me safe here until all was over. So that day Paul dragged me into the van and pretended to stab me and he poured fake blood all over me. When Gale and Dewey found me i was alive but they didn't know that and they couldn't know, they and you had to believe i was really dead. The only people who knew the truth were Hartley, your two guards and the coroner who took me away in a body bag" Randy explained

"That doesn't explain Billy's mother killing you" Sidney said puzzled

"She was hallucinating having killed me, she believed she had because of the phone conversation, the phone call was Debbie Loomis, she saw Paul grab me into the van but she still believed she had killed me,shes fucked up in the head Sid" Randy said

"I just cant believe it, you're alive!" she hugged her best friend tight

"I feel so guilty for the hurt i caused you Sid, it was never my intention. You have to believe me that even if you had not come here i would have come back to Windsor to tell you the truth, i could never lie to you Sid, you mean everything to me" Randy said

"And you mean everything to me too" Sidney said

Randy felt butterflies in his heart when she said this. He felt guilty thought after all, Sidney's boyfriend had just died and it wouldn't be right to tell her how he truly felt and how he had always felt about her. He decided to keep quiet for now but remain there for her and maybe she might start to feel the same for him.

Sidney stood up and took his hands in hers

"You truly are the best friend anyone could ever have, I don't know many people who would go to so much trouble to protect their best friend by faking their own death, you amaze me Randy" she smiled

In Randy's head _If only i could just tell her how i really feel I'm sure she would get it_

"I just didn't want you to lose me that's all Sid" he tried to smile "I heard about Hallie, Derek and Mickey. I knew it was Mickey he was a sick son a the bitch,and i knew Mrs Loomis, i recognised her and she knew i did and that's why she wanted to kill me" Randy explained

"Oh Randy, what are we going to do now?" Sid asked

"Anything we want, we are free and safe" Randy smiled

"I guess we are" Sid said sadly "I miss Derek, I love him so much" she clutched his Greek letters. This action pained Randy

He thought maybe if she could ever learn to love him as much as he loved her, he would buy her an engagement ring and she wouldn't need Derek's Greek letters, he then felt guilt thinking that as Derek had only just died.

He knew now she was the girl he was meant to spend his life with, they had both survived so much together.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy and Sidney took a walk outside holding hands, to passer-by's they looked like a couple

"Randy can I ask you something?" she asked

"Sure, anything Sid" he smiled gripping her hand tight

"Can i stay with you at your house tonight? I can sleep on your sofa" she smiled

"Of course you can, you never have to ask" he smiled back gazing into her eyes

She did the same but quickly looked away

"Want to grab a coffee and muffin? My treat" Randy's eyes sparkled

"Sure Randy, sounds great" she smiled

They entered their old coffee shop haunt, they received odd looks

Sidney whispered "Here's the look its them looks" she sighed

"Ignore them Sid" he stroked her cheek

This made Sid blush

"So what do you want Sid?" he asked

"Ill have a double choc muffin and a latte please Randy" Sid replied

"One double choc muffin and latte coming up " he laughed

Sidney couldn't take her eyes off Randy as he went up to the counter to order, he didn't notice this

 _He's just a friend Sid, besides you are still in love with a dead man_

Sidney snapped out of her daze

Randy retuned with their food

"Here you go" he smiled handing her the muffin and latte

"Thank you so much Randy, next time its on me" she smiled

"Ill hold you to that Sid!" he chuckled not taking his eyes off her, he could watch her eat all day

They sat in silence when Randy decided to ask " What do you fancy doing this evening?" he asked

"I don't mind" she smiled, she was so beautiful

"Well mum and Martha are away at Windsor still collecting my stuff, they will be back tomorrow so we have the house to ourselves, maybe order takeout and watch a movie, I know i definitely don't want to watch horror for the rest of my life" he said

"You cant be serious Randy, for as long as i have known you, you have loved horror!" she said amazed and shocked

"After all the shit we have been through i want to burn my entire horror vhs collection" he said

"Wow this really has affected you hasn't it?" she asked

"Yes it has, horror isn't for me, maybe i should get myself into romance movies, maybe id have some luck for once seeing as my love for horror became reality, maybe a love for romance may" he said

"Randy you are an amazing guy and someday soon you will find love, I know you will, you have a massive heart and some girl will own it" she held his hand

 _In Randy's heart he wanted that girl to be Sidney_

"No,im destined to be alone, nobody wants me" he said sadly

"Who in their right mind would not want you?" she asked

 _YOU_


	6. Chapter 6

Randy replied " I'm just a stupid doofus with nothing to offer a woman" he sighed

" You do Randy, you are sweet, kind attractive and just so lovable" she smiled sweetly

 _Then why do you not love me the way i love u if you think i am all these things?_

"Thanks Sid" he smiled

"No problem" she winked

They continued eating and chatting and then they left the shop

They walked around they saw their old school and memories of Tatum, Billy and Stu came back

Randy noticed Sidney sniffling

"Are you ok Sid?" he asked placing his hand on her back

"Old memories that's all" she said

"Its ok to be sad Sid,i am too, I thought Stu was a friend not a psycho killer" he said

"Tatum was an amazing friend and Billy was i thought someone who loved me and would never hurt me, i was such a fool" she said

"Sidney Jane Prescott you are not a fool, you were in love with someone who you thought loved you back, you could never have known he was deranged" he said

"You knew" she said

"I didn't know, I just guessed plus i didn't like him" Randy explained

"Why was that?" asked Sidney

"He just gave off creepy vibes" he said not wanting to reveal the whole truth

They continued walking in silence when Randy asked a question

"You'd better go home and get some clothes for staying over and let your dad know where you are staying so he doesn't worry" Randy said

"You're right, Randy can i ask you something?" she asked

"Anything" he said

"Did my dad know you survived?" she asked

"He did Sid, my mum told him" Randy smiled

"That explains why he didn't know if he would come to your funeral" she smirked

"Yes it does" he said

Sidney and Randy arrived at her house, her father was in

"Hi dad, its me" she shouted

"Hi Sid, where have you been?" he asked concerned

"Out with a friend" she replied

"Oh who?" he asked

"A certain Randall Meeks" she smiled

"Oh you know now Sid" he asked

Randy replied "She knocked on my door and nearly fainted when she saw me"

"Sid i am really sorry to have kept it from you, we just had to guarantee Randy's safety" Neil replied

"Dad, its really Ok,i am just glad I'm no longer alone" she turned to Randy and smiled, he smiled back

 _You will never be alone Sid, not aslong as i am alive_

"I am staying over at Randy's tonight,im here to pack an overnight bag" she told her dad

"That's fine Sid, just ring occasionally" he smiled at his daughter

Sidney ran upstairs and packed a bag

"Good to have you back Randy,im happy Sidney has you" Neil smiled

"And she always will Mr Prescott" he smiled back

"Randy call me Neil,ive told you several times!" Neil laughed "And when are you going to tell my daughter how you really feel?" he asked

"Its the wrong time Neil, she is grieving for Derek" Randy said sadly "But i will soon "

"It had better be soon, I want to see my daughter happy for once, she had one psycho boyfriend then she had another who she couldn't trust, you are the one i want for my daughter, you are the son i never had" he patted Randy on the back

"Thanks Neil, that means a lot, and if Sidney gives me the chance i will make you proud of me,i intend to do everything i can to make your daughter happy, and if she will have me i would like to marry her one day "Randy said optimistically

"I'm sure she will come around when she is done grieving" Neil said

Sidney came down, Randy couldn't take his eyes off his hopefully soon to be girlfriend


	7. Chapter 7

You ready to go Sid?" asked Randy

"Yes i am" Sid replied

"Here's some money incase you guys order food" Neil smiled as he handed Sidney 20 dollars

"Thanks Dad, I'll be back tomorrow" Sid hugged her dad

Randy shook Neil's hand

"Thanks for this Randy" Neil smiled

I'd do anything for her" Randy smiled back

Sidney and Randy left the Prescott residence and headed back to the Meeks residence

They arrived 10 minutes later

"Listen Sid, you can sleep in my bed and ill take the sofa if you like" Randy smiled

"Oh Randy I'm quite happy to take the sofa" Sid replied

"I insist" he smiled still

"Ok you win Mr Meeks" she said

"Or we can share the bed, don't worry i wont try anything" he tried to reassure her

"I don't know about that" Sid said shyly

"Sorry Sid, stupid idea" he said embarrassed

 _I'm such a fool_

"Its ok Randy,im just don't want anything silly to ruin what we have" Sid said touching Randy's chin

There was a spark between the pair of them which Sidney quickly brushed off

Several hours passed which they spent talking when Sidney grew hungry

"Come on let's order, I'm starving" she said pretending to be famished

"What do you want?" he asked

"Pizza, with lots of pepperoni and some fries" she smiled

"Ok,i'll order, my treat" Randy said

"Its ok,i have the money dad gave me" Sidney smiled

"Nonsense Sid, you keep that money" he said

"Ok,have it your way!" she exclaimed

Half an hour later their food arrived, they sat on the sofa together and tried to decide what to watch

"I vote when Harry met Sally" said Sidney forgetting that the movie is about two friends

"Ok,i'll just pop the tape in" Randy smiled

The movie began playing and Randy could not take his eyes off Sidney as she ate pizza, she looked incredible despite what she had been through

Randy thought in his head _If Harry and Sally could begin as friends then date then marry why can't me and Sid? Surely there must be a reason why she chose this movie, is she trying to hint something to me?_

"Sid?" he asked

"Yeah Randy?" she answered

"What made you choose this movie?" he asked her grinning

"Its one of my faves,why?"she responded

"Just wondered" he replied

They finished off their food and Randy went and got a blanket from his room

"Care to get under this with me?" he smiled cutely which Sid couldn't resist

"Sure, I'd love too" she smiled back

Randy covered them both over and Sidney laid her head on Randy's chest whilst they resumed their movie

He started stroking her hair and she snuggled into him more

Sidney fell asleep on Randy during the movie. When the movie ended she was still asleep and he didn't have the heart to move her so he decided he's try to sleep as he was with the woman of his dreams on his chest. He had never felt this happy, all the stress from the last few days couldn't compare to how happy he was right now. He never thought he'd be lying like this with her and he never wanted to move. He could stay like this with her for the rest of his life. This was heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

Sidney woke up the next day to find herself on Randy's chest. She could hear his heart beating and he looked really peaceful. Randy had always just been a friend but the last day she has thought maybe she thought of him as more than a friend. But she was in love with Derek Feldman.

Sidney sat there just listening to his chest when he woke.

"Morning sleepy" Sidney said sweetly

"Morning Sid" he smiled

"What time is it?" he asked

"7:20am" she said

"Woah,have we really been here all night?" he asked

"Yep we have, I woke about half an hour ago, I have just been sat here listening to the rhythm of your heartbeat, I know I'm weird haha" she chuckled

"No wonder my neck aches,ouch,and you're not weird Sid,i love it" he tucked a piece of her hair back behind her ear

They looked into each other's eyes, into each other's souls, Randy wondered how she really felt about him, did she want him to kiss her? He decided not too despite how much he wanted too and quickly looked the other day, Sidney looked disappointed, as if she wanted him to kiss her.

"Right I'd better get a shower Sid, are you ok here on your own?" he asked

"Yep I'm fine, I will tidy up the place then hit the shower myself" she smiled

"Ok Sid, see you in a bit" he kissed her cheek

She felt giddy all over

She tidied up the pizza box and beer bottles and threw them out in the trash

She went over to the back garden and sat on the grass

 _I just don't know what to do,i love Derek with all my heart and soul but he is dead and never coming back. Randy is my best friend and we have been through so much together, this is all just so messed up!_

Randy came downstairs and couldn't see Sid so he went outside and found her crying on the grass, he rushed over to her and comforted her by holding her tight

"Sid what's wrong?" he asked embracing her

"It's nothing Randy, just thinking about everything that has happened" she replied, tears don her face

Randy wiped the tears off her face with his thumb

"It's Derek isn't it?" he asked disappointed

"Yep,i miss him so much, he died because of me, if only i had trusted him he wouldn't have died" she said

"You don't know that Sidney, I suspect he would have, there was nothing you could have done darling, he knew deep down you loved him and that's all that matters" he tried to reassure her

"That's the thing Randy,i don't think he did, you should have seen how far i pushed him away, he thought i didn't love or trust him anymore, and it wasn't true, I was just so scared of history repeating itself" she explained

"Let's go for a walk Sid" Randy said

"I'm going to shower first" she stood up and so did Randy, he enveloped her in a massive hug, she felt safe in his arms for the first time in a long time

Sidney came downstairs and Randy embraced her once again

"You look beautiful Sid" he beamed

"Thanks Randy" she smiled


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks passed by, Sidney and Randy went to the funerals of Hallie and Derek at Windsor.

They tried to move forward with their lives now the past was buried. Sidney came out of mourning over Derek, Randy was pleased to hear this and decided he was going to take her to the park to tell her everything. If she wanted to give him a chance he'd be thrilled, if not it wouldn't stop him being her friend.

Sidney had come downstairs to check through the paper for any job vacancies, her dad was quite happy for her to live rent free for the time being so she had time to get herself back on track but she was determined to live her life to the full, and getting a job would be a start.

There was a knock on the Prescott door. Neil answered the door to a nervous looking Randy

"Hi Neil, is Sidney free?" he asked

"Ill get her for you" Neil smiled

"SIDNEY! You have a visitor" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs

Sidney ran down to find Randy standing there, her face lit up

"Hi Randy, what's up?" she said cheerfully

"I wondered if you'd like to come out for a walk with me? Here is a bunch of flowers for you" he smiled handing her a bunch of roses

She took the roses from Randy and smiled "They are beautiful,thankyou and yes i would love too, just give me five minutes to brush my hair"

"You look beautiful as you are Sid" he said

She blushed

She went and put the roses in water, did her hair and got her handbag

"I'm ready now" she said closing her front door

Randy was tense and nervous but at the same time hopeful

They arrived at the park and sat down on a bench

"Sid,i need to tell you something, something i should have told you a long time ago" he said


	10. Chapter 10

Sidney and Randy arrived at the park she wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her, she decided to break the awkward silence they had since leaving her house

"What's on your mind Randy?" she asked concerned

"I think we should sit first before i tell you" he said butterflies in his stomach

They found a patch of grass and Randy laid out a blanket where they both sat

"So what's up Rand?" Sidney asked

"Sid, we have been friends for years and years and been through some rough shit together." Randy said

"I know Rand" she smiled

"Sidney, I don't know how to tell you this but all i know it is something i should have told you years ago" he said

"What?" she was getting impatient with him

"Ok,i 'm just going to tell you, and its all up to you how you deal with" He took a pause " Sidney, I'm in love with you" he said scared

Sidney smiled and pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately on the lips "I love you too Randy"

They broke the kiss when Randy said completely shocked and baffled "You really do?" he asked

"Yes i do, I've been so blind to you, but now after everything we have been through i realise just how much you mean to me" she smiled kissing his cheek

"When did you start to have these feelings for me?" he asked curiously

"Since finding out you were alive, I was so happy" she smiled

"I've loved you since we met, but i was too scared to tell you then Billy came along, then we moved to Windsor and i was trying to get the courage to tell you but you met and fell in love with Derek, then he died and i knew after everything that had happened i had to get a grip and make a move, life is too short to be scared Sid" He smiled then grabbed her chin and embraced her once more

"I love you Sid, and I'm going to spend every single day telling you and showing you just how much you mean to me, how much you have always meant to me" he smiled

"Oh Randy you are sweet" she smiled

They spent the afternoon cuddled up on the blanket watching the sky and fell asleep in each other's warm embrace. Life had never felt so good for them


	11. Chapter 11

They both woke and the sun was starting to set

"We best be getting back Sid, your dad will worry" He smiled

"Yes he will" Sid said planting another kiss on Randy's lips

"I love you Sid" Randy said

"I love you Randy" Sid replied

They left the park and headed back, Randy dropped Sidney at her house

He took her in his arms "See you tomorrow?" he said hopeful

"Yes you will Randy,im not sure what time yet but I'll ring" pulling him closer and they shared a fiery, passionate kiss

"Sleep tight baby" he said

"You too babe" she said

They split. Sidney went in her door and Randy carried on to his house

Sidney entered her house and her dad was sat watching TV

"Had a nice time Sid?" asked Neil

"Yes i did Dad" Sid smiled

"You look vey happy, more happier than i have seen you since before your mother died" Neil smiled back

"Me and Randy are a couple!" Sid shouted

"Get out? Seriously?" Neil said though he couldn't believe it

"Yes, that is what he wanted to talk to me about, it happens we were both in love with each other, just Randy was in love with me for longer than i have been with him" Sid said

"I'm so thrilled for you both." Neil hugged his daughter

"You knew didn't you? That he loves me?" Sid said about to interrogate her father

"Sid, we have known for years, everyone does! He's mad for you,didnt you see how crushed he was when you were with Billy and Derek?" Neil asked

"No, i didn't, I just thought he didn't like them or trust them, like a big brother would be" Sid said

"Well there was that especially after the murders started, but the main reason was because he loves you" Neil chuckled

"Wow, so like 10 years maybe?" Sid asked

"Something like that" Neil answered

"How did he stay so patient?" Sid asked with curiosity

"Because he hoped maybe one day this day would come" Neil replied

He then asked "When did you fall for him?" Neil asked

"The day i found out he was still alive" She said

"Just so you know Sid, depending how things go for you both, he has my permission for your hand in marriage" Neil chuckled

"Oh that is a long way off yet dad, we are still only 21"she laughed

"I know Sid, but its there anyway" Neil said patting his daughter's back

"I love you dad" Sid kissed her dad's cheek

"I love you too Sid" Neil hugged his daughter


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Randy woke up very happy, he had a showered and got dressed and went downstairs where Martha and Mrs Meeks were sat eating breakfast

"Oh aren't we chipper this morning?" said Martha smirking

"Am i not allowed to be happy?" he said defensively

"Martha leave your brother alone" Mrs Meeks said

"Thanks mum" Randy kissed his mum on the cheek

Randy sat down and kicked his sister under the table

"Ouch that hurt Randy!" Martha cried out

"Behave the pair of you" Mrs Meeks shouted at her two children

"Someone didn't come home till late last night, did they?" asked Martha trying to get the truth out of her brother

"Oh yeah? Where did you get to Randy?" Asked his mum concerned

"I was out with a friend last night that's all" Randy said

"A certain Miss Prescott mum, and..."

Martha was about to tell her mum what she saw when he kicked her once again

"OUCH! THAT FUCKING HURT ASSWIPE!" Martha cried out again

"Good, stupid bitch,it is nothing to do with you" Randy said pissed off

He stormed back to his room

"Mum, he was kissing Sidney, I saw them out my window" Martha smiled "I was only teasing him"

"Listen Martha, your brother is very shy especially when it comes to Sidney so please lay off him ok" Jackie said to her daughter

"Ok mum" Martha said

Jackie left the table and went to talk to Randy and knocked on his bedroom door

"Go away Martha" he shouted

"Its mum, Randy can i come in?" she asked

Randy went and opened his door "Sure mum" he smiled

"Listen I'm not going to pry into your private life, but i just wanted to know if Martha was telling the truth?" asked Jackie

"She was mum, me and Sid are a couple and we are both so happy mum" he told his mum proudly

"I'm so pleased for you both, I really mean it. I know how much you care for her, and i really hope things work out for you both, I'd love to call Sidney my daughter in-law one day" she kissed her son's cheek

"Thanks mum" Randy smiled

"Invite her round for dinner tonight" smiled Jackie

"Ok,i'll be seeing her later so i'll ask then mum" he said

Jackie left his room

Randy laid on his bed, he felt on cloud nine


	13. Chapter 13

Sidney woke up also in a really, cheery mood, she really hadn't felt this happy in years. Her dad had already left for work so she thought she'd do something useful whilst he was absent. She would do some cleaning and make sure she started preparing dinner for this evening.

She decided to put some cheery music on whilst she gave the house a spring clean.

A few hours passed, she had prepared vegetables to cook tonight's dinner and began to wonder what Randy was doing and why hadn't he rang yet. So she decided she'd ring him.

She dialled his number on her cell and it rang, nobody picked up. She thought perhaps he was at work or something and she decided to sit and watch TV and try again later.

She dozed off in front of the TV, half an hour later she was woken by her phone ringing, she answered it and smiled when she heard Randy's voice

"Hi babe" he said on the other end "You ok?" he asked

"I'm fine thanks babe, I was asleep in front of the TV" she smiled

"Sorry i woke you" he said apologetically

"Its ok Randy, dad will be home soon anyway so i better get dinner ready" she said

" I was going to ask if you wanted to come to ours for dinner" he asked

"Oh i can't today Randy,im cooking for dad, tomorrow?" she asked

"Tomorrow will be great Sid, can i come over and see you for a bit?" he asked

"Sure" she said

They hung up

Thy had two wonderful months together when the big three letter word came into question with Randy

They were both up in Randy' bedroom making out on his bed. She was experienced, he was not. She didn't know he had never had sex before.

He was on top of her kissing her neck and stroking her breasts, she could feel how much he wanted her against her pelvis.

He was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans and she was wearing black jeans, a red top and denim jacket.

They stopped what they were doing to discuss what they both wanted to do next before going any further

"Sid,i want you, I want every part of you" he said passionately sweat down his forehead, he took his t-shirt off

"I want you too Randy" she said taking her jacket off

"Do we need birth control?" he asked embarrassed

"No,im on the pill so don't worry" she said

"Ok,well i had something in my wallet just incase, you know I'm still a virgin right Sid?" he asked

"Yes i do Randy" she kissed him

Things got heated between the pair and they both went to places of pure ecstasy. They made love and afterwards Randy collapsed in Sidney's arms, this was the best experience of his life, sharing his love with the woman of his dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Six months had passed, Sidney and Randy's relationship had only grown stronger and they were both so happy together.

Sidney had a job as a writer, she wanted to write a self-help book to help others who go through traumatic experiences, Randy was her inspiration and dedicated a whole chapter to his survival.

The last eight months since getting with Randy she had blossomed into a smart, strong young woman.

She had made the decision to move out and buy her own place with the money she had made from her book.

Her publicist was a guy named Curtis Wilson who was 26 with brown hair and blue eyes, unknown to her had a massive crush on her, Randy could tell this and did not like the man but he kept quiet because he trusted Sidney. After all she was his girl.

Randy was staying over at Sidney's like he did most nights but they weren't quite ready to live together just yet.

"Morning Randy,i got to get ready to head to the office, Curtis will be here soon to drive me" she kissed him

"I can take you Sid" he embraced his girlfriend

"Its ok Rand, it's what he's paid to do" Sid smiled

"Ok darling" he smiled

10 minutes later the doorbell rang, Sidney answered it to a handsome guy

"Morning Curtis, come in" she smiled

"Morning Sidney" he smiled

"Would you like a cup of coffee before we head to the office?" she asked

"That would be lovely Sidney" he replied "Oh hi there Randy,didnt see you there"

Randy was already pissed off "Curtis" he said

Randy was ready for work and kissed Sidney goodbye leaving Sidney and Curtis alone in the house

"He seems to have a problem with me Sidney" Curtis said

"I don't think so, he's just protective of me around other people because of the past, that's all" she smiled

Curtis couldn't stop looking at Sidney, he thought she was the most beautifullest woman on the planet, but he sighed knowing she was taken.

"We'd better get going Sid" he smiled

"Ok,wait for me in the car whilst i lock up" she said

Curtis got in his car whilst Sid locked up

They arrived at her publishing office

"Want lunch Sid? My treat?" Curtis asked

"Sure, that would be great" she smiled

"Burger and fries?" he asked

"Great" she said

They had lunch and talked for a bit before going for a stroll

"I admire how strong you are Sid, you survived so much and now look at you, you are amazing" he smiled looking at her

"Thanks Curtis, I wouldn't have got this far without Randy" she smiled

" You love him?" he asked nervously

"Yes i do, very much" she said

They continued chatting and headed back to the office

Sidney was still oblivious to Curtis's crush even though it would make no difference if she knew or not. Randy was the one for her, she had even started thinking about the future like marriage and kids. She pictured Randy holding their first child.


	15. Chapter 15

Several weeks Sidney woke up to banging on her door, Randy was crying

"Randy what's wrong?" Sid asked

"Martha's dead" He said crying

"What?" she said

"She was found on the green with her throat slit" Randy said

"OMG Randy" she cried

They embraced each other

Sid turned on the TV to a news report

"The body of Martha Meeks,sister to survivor of the Windsor College and original Woodsboro massacre Randy Meeks was found dead this morning on the local green in Woodsboro, police aren't revealing any other details. This comes only eight months since presumed dead victim Randy Meeks and survivor Sidney Prescott moved back to Woodsboro and are believed to be dating. More info when we have it" said the reporter on the TV

"I'm not leaving your side Sid" Randy said tears in his eyes

"It can't be happening again can it?" Sid asked scared

"I don't know Sid" he said "I got to get back to mum, she needs me"

"Can i come?" she asked

"Sure Sid, she needs all the support she can get, but first we should make sure your dad is OK" he said

"Shit,yeah,i forgot about dad,i wonder if he knows" she asked

They walked to Sid's dad's place

"Dad, its me and Randy, have you heard about Martha?" she shouted

"Yes i have guys, I found out when i went to get the paper, its a media circus out there, just be careful guys" he said hugging his daughter

"You need to watch out too Dad, if this is happening again, you could be a target" she said

"As are you both" he said

They left Neil's house and headed for Mrs Meek's when they were approached by Gale Weathers

"Sid? Randy? How are you both?" she asked

"Now is not the time Gale, my sister has just been murdered and we need to get back to my mum" he said

"Any wedding bells imminent?" she asked putting a camera in their faces

Sidney pushed Randy's arm off her's and wacked Gale across the face "for your information bitch,no there isn't but if there ever is you wont be invited, now stay the hell away from us or I'll knock your teeth out next time" Sidney shouted at Gale

"SLUT!" Gale shouted as Sidney and Randy walked off

"That bitch never gives up does she? First Woodsboro, then Windsor now back to Woodsboro again" Sid said

"She's just doing her job Sid" Randy said

"She is making money off the murder of your sister" Sidney said

" A bit like you made money off your self help book" Randy said then regretted saying it "Sid i'm sorry,SID!"

Sidney ran off crying


	16. Chapter 16

Sidney ran off towards her place of work.

Curtis was outside on is cell phone when he could hear crying, he recognised the noise, it was Sidney who was crying. He had comforted her several times in the past when she had been upset. He immediately hung up his phone and went to her putting his arm around her

"Sid, what's wrong?" he aske concerned for her wellbeing

"Randy's sister is dead and he's accused me of making money off all the murders by my book" she said tearfully

"That's terrible Sid but that doesn't excuse what he said to you" he embraced her

"Well he said it, and it fucking hurts" she said

"Of course it does Sid, and i really am sorry about his sister, how awful, what happened to her?" he asked

"Haven't you seen the cops or media everywhere?" she asked disbelieved that he didn't know

"No,ive only just got here and was on the phone to the publisher" he said

"She had her throat cut and was found dead on the green" Sid said

"Omg do they know who is responsible?" he asked

"No idea, I haven't gone to find out anything, all i know is it is Randy's sister. We were talking and then someone from our past turned up and started putting cameras in our face and i hit her in the face, that was when Randy made the comment i was making money off the murders like Gale had done" she explained

"Gale? As in Gale Weathers?" he asked astonished. He had always wanted to meet her

"Yep that's the bitch" she said angrily

"Come on, let's get a coffee Sid" he smiled arm around her

They sat down with their coffee

"Can you forgive him Sid?" Curtis asked sipping his coffee

"I don't know...i guess.. Oh i don't know, it feels like he's betrayed everything we have been through together and shows just how little he thinks of me" Sid said sadly

"You can stay at mine if you like. He doesn't know where i live so you wont have to worry about him turning up on your door" Curtis smiled

"That's true" Sid smiled "Ok,i need to pack a bag though" she smiled

"That's cool, I'll drive you" he said

Meanwhile

Randy felt terrible and didn't know what to do, his sister had just died and now he was scared he was going to lose his girlfriend too. He didn't mean what he said, it just came out. It didn't help he was intimidated by Curtis who couldn't make t even more obvious he fancied Sid.

 _Shit what if she turns to him after everything i said. What if that bastard turns her against me._

Randy knew what he had to do. He was going to wait outside Sidney's house for her to return.

Two hours Curtis's car pulled up and Sid got out. She saw Randy and spoke before he got the chance

"Don't say anything, just don't" she shouted

"Sid,please,i am so sorry" he pleaded on the brink of crying

I don't want to hear your crap Randy" she said slamming her door

Randy went to the car where Curtis was sat in the driving seat waiting for Sid

"What's your game? Poisoning her against me?" Randy shouted

"I don't need to do anything, you are taking care of that yourself" Curtis smirked

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend" Randy barked

" i work for her mate" Curtis sniggered

Sidney came out with a bag

"Sid i love you" Randy said

"I don't know how i feel about you anymore" Sid said tearfully

Curtis and Sidney drove off leaving Randy sat on her doorstep head in his lap, he sobbed, for his sister's death and now loosing his love of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Sidney and Curtis arrived at his flat. He lived on the outskirts of Woodsboro in a one bedroom flat. He wished Sidney would never leave.

"Thanks for this Curtis" Sidney smiled getting out of his car with her bag

"You're welcome Sid,i just want to help and be there for you" he smiled sweetly

She smiled at him, he couldn't stop looking at her. She deserved better than Randy, he was hoping maybe she'd leave Randy for him and he could show her how she really deserved to be treated. They had worked together for a few months and immediately he fell for her and admired her bravery and strength with everything she had gone through.

Curtis unlocked his flat door and they went inside, Sidney put her bag down.

"Where do you want me Curtis?" she asked

 _In my arms in my bed_

"Where do you want to sleep Sid?" he asked trying to ge the thoughts out of his mind

"I can take the couch" she said

"If you are ok with that? I have plenty of blankets" he smiled

"That will be great, I hope I'm not imposing" she asked

"Of course not Sid" he said

Sidney was getting stuff sorted when her phone rang, she checked the caller ID and saw it was Randy's so she ignored it.

Curtis came in on check on her

"Everything ok Sid?" he asked placing his hand on her back

"Yep,just Randy ringing me but i ignored it, I'll talk to him eventually" she said

"Come on, sit on the sofa and we'll talk" he smiled

"I really thought i loved him you know" she said close to tears

"I reckon he loves you Sid, he's just messed up because of his sister" Curtis said

"It hurts though, we went through so much and he comes out with that! He must have meant it otherwise why say I AM SO MADD!" she shouted

"Calm down Sid, let me make dinner, you relax in front of the TV whilst i bring you a drink, glass of red wine?" he asked

"That would be perfect" she smiled

They settled down and ate dinner and drunk a bottle of wine together, then Sidney fell asleep on the sofa and Curtis went to bed.

Sidney woke up the next day and was wide awake when she herd Curtis in the shower, she decided to make a pot of coffee and some breakfast some delicious chocolate chip pancakes

Curtis had dressed and come into the lounge

"Something smells good Sid" he said happily

"My way of saying thanks for last night, chocolate chip, my favourite" she smiled

"You didn't have to do all this" he said

"I know i didnt,but i wanted too" she said

They both tucked into pancakes and coffee and Sid showered and changed

"I best go home and face the music i guess, we need to talk and sort this mess out" she said

"Ill give you a lift" he smiled

"I'm gonna go back to him,i love him" she smiled

"I'm glad to hear" he faked smiled

Curtis dropped Sidney off at her house where Randy was sat just where he was yesterday. Curtis drove off. His blood boiled when he saw Curtis.

"So that's where you have been? With him? Well i must say Sid you don't waste much time, we have an argument and you go into the first man you see's bed" he said angrily

She went up to him and slapped him " How dare you accuse me of cheating? Curtis is a friend, and he was incredibly supportive after you hurt me" she said

"Oh come on Sid, you are so naïve if you cant see how much he wants you" Randy sniggered

"It doesn't matter whether he does or not, I loved you not him" she said

"Loved?" he asked scared

"Yes loved. I loved you but now i don't. You are pathetic, jealous and insecure, and not the guy i fell in love with eight months ago. I know you just lost your sister but that does not give you the right to say i am only after money and then I'm in another man's bed. For your information i slept on his couch. I would never have cheated Randy. But you cant trust me" she cried

"Sid, Sid I'm sorry" he pleaded "I do trust you, I just don't trust him"

"Now, go away, we are done, I don't want you anywhere near me,i HATE you!" she screamed "And if you don't get off my property within the next five minutes I'm calling the police. And just so you know Curtis was bringing me back so i could make amends with you, he was the one who said i should forgive you" she said slamming her door before he had chance to speak

Sidney had officially dumped Randy. He was heartbroken and she was angry. And to add to that there was a killer on the loose and anybody could be a target. It had only just begun...


	18. Chapter 18

A girl in her late 20's named Claire with short, blonde hair was sat in her house watching a movie in the dark when her phone rung. She answered it expecting it to be her boyfriend

"Hi Andy" she smiled

"Hello Claire, who's Andy?" the voice asked

"Get your ass over here Andy stop being an asshat" she said

"I'm not Andy" the voice said

"Then who the fuck are you and how do you have my number?" she said getting more pissed off

"I never reveal my secrets young Claire" the voice said

"I don't have time for this shit,now fuck off" she shouted hanging up

Claire went out to the kitchen to get a drink when she heard her bin falling over outside

"Must be a fox or cat" she sighed "I'll sort it in the morning"

She opened up her fridge and took out a can of coca cola, she opened it and took a sip "lovely jubbly" she said before sitting back down to continue her movie

Unknown to her someone had got in her backdoor which had not be locked and slowly creeped upstairs

Her phone then rung again

"Hello?" she asked

"Hello Claire" said the voice

"Who is this?" she asked a bit freaked

"It's Andy" the voice said

"You sound pissed" she said

"Go out your back door and turn on your backdoor light, I have a surprise for you" the voice said

"This better be good Andy" she said getting up and heading to her backdoor, she noticed the bin and picked up some of the bits that had been knocked over "So what is the surprise then Andy?" she asked excited

"Turn on the light" the voice said

Claire turned on the light and screamed, her boyfriend Andy was tied to a tree with his throat cut open. She screamed and ran back in her house and locked the door and turned the light on

"You sick fuck,who the fuck are you?" Claire was crying

"You're worst nightmare bitch" the voice shouted

"What do you want?" asked Claire

"To slash your throat and watch the blood flow down your body and watch you bleed until you die. Now the question you should ask is which room am i in?" he sniggered

"What?" she asked terrified

"You heard" he said

"I'm hanging up and calling the cops asshole!" she shouted

"Hang up and I'll slash you this minute, they would never make it on time when I'm here" he said

"I can just go out my front door and run next door" she shouted

"I would have you before you could even open the door bitch" he said

Claire took a look around and couldn't see anyone downstairs, so she headed up the stairs to her bedroom, she turned her bedroom light on, she couldn't see anyone, the killer crept from her bathroom to her bedroom door where he then grabbed her from behind and slashed her throat. The killer then ran downstairs and headed out the backway.

 _The next day_

Sidney had woken up and was feeling tired, upset and angry and was in no mood for shit today. She switched on the news to hear a disturbing report "The bodies of 27 year old Claire Osbourne and her 30 year old boyfriend Andrew Vaughn were found dead at her home this morning by her cleaner in already battered town Woodsboro. These are the second and third victims in the last two days. Police are urging resident's to lock up at night and not walk alone. More news when we hear it" Sidney turned off her TV and got dressed and heading into town. She was hoping to avoid Randy.

Sidney could see news vans and cops everywhere. Suddenly Gale ran up to her

Hi Sidney, I'm not wanting a fight, I just want to know if you knew the victims" Gale asked

"I knew Andy, he worked at the coffee shop but i didn't know his girlfriend. It's happening again isn't it Gale?" Sidney asked

"The police have said they are concerned but don't know for sure, just be careful Sid. How is Randy?" Gale asked sincerely

"I don't know, we split up" Sid said upset

"I am sorry Sid" offering her arms to Sidney. Sidney and Gale hugged "And I'm really sorry for my attitude yesterday i never meant to cause any friction with your boyfriend" Gale smiled

"It's ok Gale, you just brought out exactly what Randy thought of me, you did me a favour actually, thanks" Sid smiled


	19. Chapter 19

_A few days later_

Randy was in his room when his cell phone rung

"Hello?" he answered

"Do you want to die Randy?" asked the voice

"Who is this?" getting really pissed off

"How's the girlfriend?" the voice smirked

"She's fine, now fuck off!" Randy hung up the phone and then threw the phone on his bed

 _How could i have been so stupid to let her go, she is everything to me_

Randy went downstairs to the heavenly smell of bacon, eggs and sausage. Mrs Meeks was cooking breakfast for her and Randy

"Morning son" she tried to smile even though she was still grieving for the loss of her daughter

"Morning mum" he felt the same as she did, he sat down at the table and took a sip of his cup of coffee "want any help?" he asked

"No,im fine thank you Randy,im suppose we need to sort out Martha's funeral" Jackie said

"We do mum" Randy said glumly

Jackie bought Randy a plate of sausage,eggs,bacon and toast "You're a growing man now Randy and my only child, you need to be fed to go about the day" she smiled and kissed the top of his head "And you need to talk to Sidney, you cant keep avoiding her forever"

"I know mum but she hates me and thinks i don't believe in her, I'm scared mum" he said

"You need to see her before you lose her forever, what's the guys name, the one she works with?" she asked

"Curtis, Curtis Wilson, he fancies her, its partly what drove her away because i don't trust him" Randy explained eating his breakfast

"Oh Randy, you're not a lovesick teenager anymore, you're a man" Jackie scolded her son "Time to grow up"

"You're right mum, you know what? I'm going to ask Sid to marry me, she is everything that i could ever want, and i know there is another set of murders but we'll get through it" he smiled

"Go for it Randy" she kissed her son again

 _Meanwhile_

Sidney was also getting ready for work. She was calm as there hadn't been a murder for weeks, she thought maybe that was it. Plus she hadn't seen her ex for ages. She was also growing closer to Curtis, he was more of a man than her pathetic ex. She regretted ever feeling anything more than friendship for him.

Suddenly there was a toot outside, it was a daily thing that Curtis would take her to work and drop her home again, just to make her feel safer.

Sidney grabbed her bag and locked her front door and gave Curtis a smile

"Morning Curtis" she smiled

"Morning Sid, sleep well?" he asked cheekily. Sid loved that mischievous grin

"I did thankyou,did you?" she asked

"I always do, aslong as i have you in my life" he smiled. He got out of the driving seat and opened up the passenger door to let Sidney in his car then shut the door and got back in the driving seat.


	20. Chapter 20

"I brought muffins and coffee Sid tuck in" he smiled handing Sid her favourite drink and muffin

"Aww you didn't have to do this Curtis" she smiled

"I know, but i wanted too" he handed her the coffee and Sidney locked eyes with him, she put the coffee cup down and reached across to the driver side and locked lips with Curtis passionately kissing him, they broke apart, Sidney had a bit of regret "I'm sorry i shouldn't have done that" Curtis smiled and pulled her back towards him and kissed her, they broke apart again "I want this Sid,i want you, I have loved you for months and i want to make you happy the way you deserve" he said

"Oh Curtis, I'm flattered, I really am but I'm not looking for another relationship, I'm so sorry" she felt guilty

"My fault Sid, to have fallen in love with you" he said disappointed

"No,Curtis,you can't control your feelings" She said "I hope you want to still be friends"

"I do too, sorry Sid,i know you really love Randy still" he said

"No,i don't, I just need a clean break from men" she smiled

"Ok Sid" he then drove them both to work

 _Later that day_

Sidney's assistant Chloe knocked on Sidney's office door

"Come in" Sidney said

"Miss Prescott, there's a gentleman downstairs asking to see you" Chloe smiled

"If it's a Mr Meeks then tell him I'm busy" she said

"No, its a Mr Riley" Chloe said

Sidney jumped out of her chair and ran downstairs where Dewey was sitting, he got up and smiled at his surrogate little sister "Sid!"

Sidney ran into his loving arms "Oh Dewey, I cant believe you are here, I've missed you so much since Windsor!"

"I've been travelling for a while, then i heard about these murders and how you had come home so i got on the next plane to be here for you" he said

"Oh Dewey" she said

"How's Mr Meeks? I have heard rumours you two are in a relationship" he asked

"We were, but we broke up" she said sadly

"Oh i am sorry Sid,i know how much he cared for you,infact i knew for years!" he chuckled

"It didn't work out Dewey, we did try but it wasn't mean to be, it seems he wasn't ready for a mature grown up relationship, and i wasn't over Derek" she explained

Dewey embraced Sidney like a big brother would

Sidney left work early with Dewey and they spent the rest of the day together catching up

 _Later that night_

Dewey was chatting to Gale, unknown to the pair, someone else was watching...


	21. Chapter 21

Sidney had just finished a shower and was ready for bed when her phone rung, she looked at the caller ID, it said unknown but she answered anyway

"Hello?" asked Sidney

"Hello Sidney, remember me?" the voice laughed evilly

"Who is this?" Sidney asked composing herself

"You tell me Sidney or would you like to find out?" he asked

"I don't know wo you are do i?" she said

"Open your closet Sidney you'll find out who i am" he laughed

Sidney went to her closet and slowly opened it, there was no one there, Sidney breathed a sign of relief

Sidney slowly crept downstairs and turned the lights on to check for anyone when suddenly ghost face jumped out of the lounge door with a silver sharp knife, Sidney tried to go out the front door but it was locked, so she headed upstairs and locked herself in her room, she barricaded the door and dialled the first person she could think of, Randy

"Randy please, come over I'm being attacked, I need you" she cried

Suddenly the killer burst through the door and threw Sidney against the window and cut her arm, she screamed in terror and the killer fled out of her window and disappeared

Sidney laid in her room in a heap on the floor crying and bleeding, where was he? She need him more than ever. 10 minutes later Randy arrived. He broke down her front door and shouted her name. She shouted back to him she was in her room, when he saw her he ran to her and gave her a comforting hug

"Oh Sid,i am so sorry " he cried "I'm sorry for everything i said. I love you so much"

"I love you Randy,im the one who is sorry for being so stressed and overreacting, I knew you never meant the things you said" she cried

"Let's get your arm cleaned, and I'll ring for the police" he said lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom. He took off her bathrobe and gently rubbed a wet, warm flannel across her cut arm "Lucky, it isn't deep Sid" he said before continuing to wash it clean, he then gently kissed it. "Right Sid,i 'm going to put you in bed and ring the police and ambulance so they can properly treat it"

"Ok" Sidney tried to smile

Randy took Sidney into his arms and gently took her to bed and put the blankets over her, he bent down and kissed her on the lips "I love you Sid" he said

"I love you too" Sid said

Randy smiled and left her bedroom and went outside, he was about to dial 911 when his cell phone went off he answered it "Hello Randy, preview of coming events" answered the voice

"FUCK OFF ASSHOLE" he shouted

"You'll die soon, the geek may have got the girl, but he won't keep her for long, goodbye for now" the voice hung up

Randy felt scared and flustered but he knew he needed to call 911 to report Sidney's attack and get her injury properly treated

10 minutes later police and paramedics arrived, they rushed upstairs and took Sidney into an ambulance, Randy went with her to the hospital.

Luckily Randy was right and it was a shallow cut so there was no great damage done. Randy sat with her for a while whilst she slept, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Half an hour later Sheriff Pullman came into Sidney's hospital room wanting to talk to both of them

"Good evening Mr Meeks may i speak to you?" he asked

"Of course Sheriff" Randy replied

"Can you tell me in as much detail as you can what happened this evening?" asked the sheriff

"I was at home when my phone went off, I looked to see who it was and i was surprised to see it was Sidney, seeing as we hadn't spoken in weeks since we broke up, I thought it must have been important, she was crying and told me to come over as she had been attacked, and of course i drove straight over, when i arrived there was no one there apart from Sidney crying upstairs, I ran up to her and she was a heap on her bedroom floor crying and bleeding from her arm, so i took her to the bathroom and thoroughly washed it and then put her to bed, I then went outside and was about to dial 911 when my phone rung, it was the killer, he threatened me i then hung up and dialled 911" Randy explained he was tired and stressed

"Ok,thankyou Mr Meeks,that will be all, I can see you are exhausted, we may need to ask more questions though, are you staying here or going home?" asked Sheriff Pullman

"I'm staying here tonight with Sidney" Randy stated

"That's fine, we will have one of my finest policemen outside your door all night" Pullman smiled

"Thank you Sir" Randy said before getting up and returning to Sidney's room


	22. Chapter 22

_The next morning_

Sidney was asleep in her hospital bed, Randy awoke next to her, he smiled as he watched her, despite the hellish events of last night she looked amazing.

Randy got up and got himself a coffee, the cop outside smiled at him "She's lucky to have you son"

Randy smiled. He went and sat down where someone came up to him and placed their arm on his shoulder. Randy jumped and turned round and saw Dewey "Hi Randy, sorry didn't mean to scare you, I heard about you and Sidney"

"Hi Dewey, it's ok. We're back together, well think we are, but he threatened to kill me next" Randy said

"Randy, they can place you both in protective custody if you'd like" Dewey tried to reassure the scared young man

"I can't i need to be there for mum, she'll be alone if me and Sidney leave, plus there is her dad to consider too" Randy explained

"Ok,then we can place cops all over Woodsboro to keep you safe" Dewey said

"That's reassuring Dewey!" Randy exclaimed

The doctor went up to the pair "Sidney is awake if you'd like to come in" he smiled

"Hi Randy, hi Dewey" she smiled hugging them both in turn

"Me and Randy were talking Sid, we are going to place police everywhere in town and outside your homes, Randy said you both cannot go into protective custody because of your father and Randy's mother, how would you feel about that?" Dewey touched Sidney's cheek, Randy had a jealous twinge, it was stupid and irrational as Dewey had only ever been a surrogate big brother but he couldn't bear another man touching his Sidney

"Thanks Dewey, oh does my father know about my attack?" asked Sidney

"No he doesn't, would you like me to ring him Sid?" asked Dewey

"Please Dewey" she held Dewey's hand "You are the best brother anyone could ever ask for" she smiled

"Love you too Sid, I'll be right back" he said

"Listen Sid, do you wanna give us another shot?" asked Randy taking her hand in his

"I do Randy,i love you" she said

"I love you so much Sidney, I will never let you down, but i do need to tell you something" Randy asked

He told her about the phone call last night.

Dewey re-entered "I tried ringing your father Sid, but no answer, want me to drive over?" asked Dewey

"Please Dew" said Sidney

Dewey drove over to Neil Prescott's home. Dewey knocked on the door but there was no answer, he tried round the back where he noticed the back door was ajar. Dewey thought it was strange, he got out his gun which he always carried around for safety, he searched the house when his phone rang "Hello Dewey speaking"

"Hello Dewey" answered the voice

"Who is this?" Dewey asked

"Want to play a game of hide and seek?" asked the voice

"Where is Sid's dad?" Dewey was getting impatient

"That's why i want to play hide and seek, I have hidden him and you need to seek him out" the killer sniggered "You have five minutes to find him or i will slice your throat"

Dewey searched the house with his phone to his ear and the gun pointing in the other hand

"Well i have searched the house and nothing so where the hell is Sidney's father?" Dewey snapped

"Have you checked the garage?" asked the voice

Dewey walked to the garage, the door was half open, he peered in and saw Neil's bloody body lying in a heap, his throat had been slashed and he had been stabbed and gutted.

Dewey threw up "You win this one Dewey, next time you won't be so lucky" the voice said

"Next time?" Dewey said before the voice hung up

Dewey dialled 911 "This is Dewey Riley need emergency services to Neil Prescott's house, there is one fatality Mr Neil Prescott"

Emergency services arrived and examined the crime scene

Dewey had given a statement and headed back to Sidney and Randy

"Sidney can we talk alone, I have some bad news" Dewey said

Randy left her room

"Sidney i am so sorry but i found your father dead in his garage" Dewey said then he placed his hand on Sidney's arm "Are you ok Sid?" he said

"I'm fine" Sidney said before crying

Randy was also told the news, he cried for Sidney.

"Don't worry we will get this son of a bitch" replied Sidney's guard officer Taylor "I will be with you until this business is sorted" trying to reassure Sidney


	23. Chapter 23

_Two days later_

Sidney was ready to leave hospital under the care of Officer Taylor and Randy at her side

"I'm going to be here with you always until this is over Sid, then we can begin to build our future" Randy tried to brighten up Sid's mood. She had hardly spoken or eaten since finding out her father had been murdered. Randy was worried and concerned for his girlfriend

"It will never be over, wherever we go, death finds us and takes away those whom we love" Sid said

"We will survive Sid aslong as we stay together" Randy placed his hand around her

"There's no hope for any of us" Sid said

 _Meanwhile_

Gale, Dewey and Sheriff Pullman were discussing the case

"So far we have four victims Martha Meeks,Claire Osbourne, Andrew Vaughn and Neil Prescott" said Pullman

"What is the connection" asked Dewey

"Well i can see one for Martha and Neil, they were related to survivors of the original Woodsboro massacre, Martha being Randy's sister and Neil being Sidney's father." said Gale

"But what about Claire and Andrew? How do they fit in?" asked Pullman

"Well i cant see how they're involved in the original Woodsboro or Windsor murders" said Dewey

"Maybe they are to throw us off the scent?" asked Gale

"Yeah maybe" said Dewey

"The question is, if this is a case of revenge against the Woodsboro and Windsor survivors who is being avenged? And why? And by whom? And who is next? I suggest you two be careful being survivors" said Pullman "Sidney Prescott and Randy Meeks have Detective Taylor"

"I'm always careful sheriff" said Gale

Gale left the police department and shouted at her cameraman Marty "Oii hurry up we have work to do"

"Coming Gale, so what did you find out?" Marty asked

"Someone is avenging a past victim or killer of the original Woodsboro murders and Windsor. And throwing in random murders here and there to divert attention. Neil had to die because he was related to Sidney and Martha had to die because she was related to Randy. Andy and Claire so far we cannot find a connection between them and someone from the past" Gale explained

"Are you ready to go live Gale?" asked Marty

"I sure am" smiled Gale

A few minutes later, Gale went live on air

"Hi this is Gale Weathers, here with an exclusive update on these killings in Woodsboro. Four people are dead Martha Meeks, Claire Osbourne, Andrew Vaughn and Neil Prescott. We have evidence connecting Martha Meeks and Neil Prescott to the original Woodsboro and Windsor college murders. Martha's brother Randy and Neil's daughter Sidney both survived both massacres. Right now it isn't clear who is being avenged or why or by whom, but we will keep you updated" Gale smiled before going off air

"Well that went well Gale" Marty chuckled

"Yeah it did,didnt it? "she smirked

 _At Sidney's_

Randy turned the TV off after watching Gale's latest performance "My god she knows how to muddy the waters, what utter bollocks" Randy said

Sidney said nothing, Randy went across to her bed and got in it with her and held her close to her chest, she let out a tear

Outside Taylor was in his cop car keeping watch on Sidney's house he was on the radio to Pullman

"Everything is fine sir, I've just come from the house, they were in her room watching TV"

 _Several days later_

Everything was quiet in Woodsboro. Sidney was still in bed, she refused to eat or get up. She was numb and raw after the death of her father.

Dewey was walking around the town of Woodsboro when Gale crept up on him

"Hi Dewey, any leads?" she asked

"Why would i know? I'm not a cop anymore, and even if i did know something i wouldn't tell you after your performance the other day. Sidney has just lost her father and all you can do instead of being a supportive friend to her, is go live on TV and spout information which isn't meant to be public yet!" Dewey shouted

"Dewey I'm sorry i was just trying to alert people" gale pleaded

"No, you were trying to make headlines. Headlines=exposure and cash" Dewey walked off in disgust at the woman he used to have feelings for


	24. Chapter 24

_At Sidney's house_

"I'm heading out Sid for a bit you be ok?" Randy asked

"I'll be fine Randy" she smiled at her boyfriend " i love you"

I love you too Sidney" he kissed her

He left her house and got into his car and drove away

Sidney was beginning to heal after the brutal murder of her father, it was all thanks to Randy, she didn't know how to repay him over the last few weeks since her attack then her dad's death.

There was a knock on the door, Sid went downstairs, Dewey was at the door

"Hey Sid, how are you?" he smiled giving Sid a hug

"Hey Dew, I'm bearing up" she smiled

"I just wanted to come round and make sure you're ok" Dewey said

"I'm doing ok. Randy went out in his car but Taylor is outside keeping an eye out so i'm all safe" she chuckled

"Want to grab a coffee out?" he asked

"Yeah,sure that sounds good. Just give me a few mins and I'll be out" Sid smiled

"Ok Sid, I'll just have a word with Taylor and then ill wait in my car" he rubbed her back

Sidney locked up her house and waved to Taylor and got in the car with Dewey

They went to a coffee house out of town so Sidney could get away from everything. They then went and did a bit of shopping then Dewey dropped her home again.

"Thanks for a lovely afternoon Dewey" she hugged her surrogate big brother

"My pleasure Sid, sleep tight" Dewey smiled and drove off

Sidney said hi to Taylor and went in her house and securely locked the door

She rung Randy to find out if he was staying at her's,he wasn't tonight as his mum needed him. She felt less safe without him even though there was an armed cop outside her home.

She got ready for bed when her cell rung, the caller ID said unknown so she ignored it. It rang two more times but she calmly stayed in her bed and ignored it.

Her doorbell then rung, she thought maybe it was Randy come by because he changed his mind. She went downstairs and unbolted her front door, nobody was there but there was a box left on her door. She opened it up and found a pig's heart in it and a note attached saying "I'll be waiting" she dropped the box and ran to Taylor's car and told him what happened, he called armed backup and several minutes later Sheriff Pullman arrived "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" he shouted at Taylor "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING SIDNEY AND HER HOUSE!"

"I was watching sir and i saw noone"he pleaded with his superior

"Then care to explain how this package got on Sidney's door when it wasn't there earlier when she returned? I took her statement and she clearly said it was not there when Dewey Riley brought her back" Pullman exclaimed "think man!"

"Umm... I did doze for about 15 minutes sir, but i was so frigging tired!" Taylor said

"You asshole,she could have been hurt again" Pullman said

"I'm sorry sir" Taylor said

Randy frantically arrived after Dewey rung and told him

Sidney was in the back of an ambulance being treated for shock

"Randy! It'll never be over" she cried, he comforted her by wrapping his arms around her tight

"It will Sid, they will find this sick son of a bitch and lock him up" Randy tried to reassure her but it wasn't working

"Randy, you have to leave me, you'll only get hurt, and that goes for Dewey and everyone, I'm damaged goods, an angel of death, anyone who goes near me gets hurt or dies" she sobbed uncontrollably

"I'm going nowhere, I love you Sid, and when this is all over i want to marry you" he stoked her cheek and wiped the tears off her face

"We wont get a happy ending Randy,i don't want you getting hurt, I love you too much" she said

"The most hurt i can ever be Sid, is watching you suffer like this, this is worse than death" Randy said trying to hold back the tears


	25. Chapter 25

_The next day_

Randy arrived at Sidney's house with flowers, chocolates and her fave movie when harry met sally

He knocked on her door, she went downstairs and answered it

"Hey Randy, what's up?" she asked

"Want some company?" he asked

"Come in" she briefly smiled

"Here is a bunch of your fave flowers, a box of your fave chocolates and a VHS of your fave film, want to watch with me?" he asked

"Thanks Randy, I'd love too" she smiled

He handed her the flowers and chocolates, she put the flowers in water whilst he set the TV and vhs player up. She took the chocolates with her to the sofa where Randy was sat under a blanket, as soon as he saw her he smiled and gestured to her to come sit next to him and she snuggled up with him under the blanket, her head snuggled into her chest whilst he placed a comforting arm around her. They shared the chocolates and watched the movie.

He whispered in her ear "I love you Sid, and i will always be here for you, no matter what" he then kissed the top of her head

She then whispered even quieter "I love you too, thanks for being there for me" she then snuggled in even closer to him, feeling safer than she had done since her father died

"Me and you against the world Sid" he smiled

She turned her head to kiss him

She repeated "me and you against the world" she took his hand and kissed it

They snuggled and fell asleep for several hours. They both then woke up but decided to spend the night cuddled up together holding each other for warmth and comfort.

They wok up the next day feeling happier than they had in days.

They showered together allowing the warm water to run down both their bodies and they gently washed each other. To them they were washing away each other's pain and suffering. They held each other in the shower, Randy's eyes met Sidney's and he kissed her passionately and they made love together in the shower. Afterwards they dressed and Randy made waffles and coffee for their breakfast.

They sat at Sidney's dining table eating their cinnamon waffles (one of Randy's specialities which Sid loved! He knew just how much cinnamon Sidney loved) and he made her a cup of coffee just how she loved it, with a little whipped cream on top.

"Thank you for this Randy, its just wonderful, you are wonderful" she left her chair opposite his and went across to him and kissed him on the cheek, and put her hand through his soft brown hair, she loved the spiky fringe he had. "Don't ever change your hair Randy,i love it, just like i love you" she cheekily said

"What about the beard? Do you love that?" he asked her

"Well maybe that could go, it makes it hard to do THIS!" she pounced onto his lips and kissed him passionately pouring all her love into this kiss.

They headed up to Sidney's bedroom where they made love again. Afterwards they snuggled into each other and had a nap.

When they woke up Randy said to her "Do you ever think about marrying me?" he asked

"Yeah i do Randy,i want to one day" she smiled

They both got up and dressed

"What about children?" he asked

"Maybe, I would love kids but with all the fucked up shit happening in our lives, I'm not sure if I'd want to bring children into the world" she said

"What about if we were to leave here? Maybe even leave America? Fresh start in another country away from this?" he asked

"Maybe, aslong as we are together Randy, it's something for the future" she smiled

"I love you" said Randy

"I love you so much more Randy. I wish i had seen you instead of Billy. I was so blind, so stupid, everyone kept telling me how much you cared for me, but i was stupid, naïve and an idiot" said Sidney

"But you don't regret Derek?" asked Randy

"No,i dont,he was wonderful, but not as wonderful as you" she kissed him "I still have the Greek letters, I can't bear to let them go" she said sadly

"Maybe we could travel to Windsor and give them to his mum?" asked Randy

"Or leave them on his grave" Sid said

"Whichever you want Sid, and i will be with you whatever you decide" he kissed her hand

"Time to move on, I can't hold on to them" she said "Derek was the love of my life then, but you are it now" she said

He whispered "Forever Sid, until the day i die, I want to spend each day with you, loving you, caring for you and protecting you" he smiled

There was a knock on Sidney's front door

Randy went to answer it and to his dismay it was Curtis Wilson

"Hi Randy, is Sidney in?" he smiled holding a bunch of flowers

"Yeah she is but I'm not sure she wants any visitors but I'll ask" Randy said

Randy asked Sidney and she said yes.

"Hi Curtis" she smiled hugging him

Randy felt miffed but stopped when he realised this wasn't a silly kid relationship and he didn't need to be jealous after all it was him That Sidney loved, not Curtis, it didn't matter if Curtis fancied her,it was he, Randy who had Sidney's heart


	26. Chapter 26

"How are you holding up Sid?" he asked concerned

"I'm bearing up, Randy has been a rock to me" she smiled at her boyfriend

"That's great to hear Sid, we all miss you at work, We've all signed a card for you, Chloe chose it, it was her idea" he said

Curtis handed her the card "Thanks, it's lovely, and the flowers are beautiful, I'll put them in water" she said

"I'm going to pop home to check on mum Sid, I'll be back later" he kissed his girlfriend

"Ok,babe,stay safe" she smiled

Randy left

"Coffee Curtis?" asked Sidney

"Lovely, thanks Sidney" he smiled

Sidney retuned to the lounge with two hot, steaming cups of coffee

"Who's the cop outside Sid? Is he your knight in shining armour?" Curtis asked

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that but yeah he's a nice guy" Sid said sipping her coffee

"I see Randy still doesn't like me" Curtis said

"He's only being protective, don't worry" she said

"Well he doesn't need to worry, I have a girlfriend now, I'm dating Chloe" he smiled

"Aww fab news Curtis! I'm really happy for you, she's a sweet girl" Sid smiled

"Yeah she is" he said

They chatted for a while unknown to them something terrible was about to happen

 _Taylor's car_

Taylor was sat in his cop car watching Sidney's house on the radio to his colleague

"Her boyfriend left about half an hour ago, her friend and colleague Curtis Wilson is with her now" Taylor said

Suddenly someone crept out of the bushes, peered towards the cop car, and aimed a silenced gun at Officer Taylor's head without him knowing and fired, blowing half his head off killing him instantly

 _An hour later_

"Well i best be going, it's getting late" standing up

"OK Curtis, its been great catching up, hopefully I'll be back at work soon" she hugged her friend

He left her house and went over to Taylor's car to say goodbye and noticed his dead body lying on the bonnet with blood everywhere, he put his hand over his mouth to stop being sick, when the killer crept behind him and fired their silenced gun into Curtis's back. Curtis collapsed on the ground next to Taylor's cop car.


	27. Chapter 27

_The morning after_

Sidney woke up just as it was getting light and decided to venture to the local store to pick up essentials

She locked her front door and walked down the drive, she saw Taylor's cop car but he wasn't in it _Strange where is he?_ She thought. She noticed a piece of paper attached to the car screen it read "CAN YOU FIND THEM?" _Who's them?_ Then she thought back to Taylor's empty cop car "shit" she said aloud. She walked around her garden and saw Officer Taylor's dead body round the back of garden, he was dead, massive bullet wound to the head "shit,shit,shit!" She then left his body as there was nothing she could do, she continued her search where she found Curtis lying with a bullet wound in the back, she checked his pulse, he was still alive, but unconscious, she dialled 911.

The police and paramedics arrived where Officer Taylor's dead body was carried away in a body bag and Curtis was rushed to hospital

Sidney worried because she couldn't reach Randy

Dewey arrived on scene "Sid,i am so sorry" he hugged her

"I can't get in contact with Randy, he said he'd be at his mum's, I rang him no answer then i rang his mum she said he never went home last night, oh god Dewey!" she cried in Dewey's arms

"The killer left a note on Taylor's car saying find them. What if the killer has hurt Randy like he did with Taylor and Curtis? Oh god, what if he's dead?" she cried again

"Don't worry We'll find him safe Sid" Dewey tried reassuring her

Sidney sat there trying to take in everything. She decided to go to the hospital with Curtis

At the hospital

The doctor told Sidney, he should be fine once the bullet is removed, and it shouldn't do any permanent damage. Sidney was relieved

Dewey arrived at the hospital "Good news Sidney, we found Randy, he was tied up and gagged and locked in your shed" Dewey smiled "How's your friend Curtis?"

"Thank god Dewey! He will be fine" Sidney felt relieved

"Great Sid, listen Sheriff Pullman will need to talk to you" he said

"Sure" Sid said

Sidney sat down with Dewey

Curtis's girlfriend Chloe arrived

"How is he? "she sounded terrified

"Relax Chloe, he's going to be fine, sit down, I'll bring you a cup of coffee?" Sidney hugged Chloe

"Dewey, this is my secretary Chloe Cooper" Sid smiled

"Nice to meet you Chloe" Dewey offered his hand to Chloe

She shook his hand "Lovely to meet you Dewey"

They talked whilst Sidney went to get three coffees

A voice called her name "Sid?" asked Randy

She turned round and to her joy Randy was standing, he had a cut on his head but other than that he was fine "OMG Randy,im so happy you're ok!" she hugged him tight

"I love you, I love you!" he said

"I love you too"

" I heard about Taylor and Curtis, is Curtis ok?" Randy asked genuinely concerned

"He's in theatre having a bullet removed from his back, luckily no damage was done, but Taylor was shot in the head, what happened to you?" Sid asked

"Well i said goodnight to Taylor, he replied, I then walked down the road and suddenly felt a prick in my arm, after that i don't know, I must have been drugged, then dragged back to your shed after they killed Taylor and shot Curtis" Randy explained

"How did you hurt your head?" Sid asked

"Must have been when i collapsed, I must have hit my head on the pavement" Randy said

"Did you get checked out?" asked Sid

"Yep, they said I'm fine so that's why I'm here" he smiled putting his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her neck

Sidney and Randy went back to Chloe and Dewey, and they chatted whilst waiting to hear about Curtis's condition

The doctor came out half an hour later "Good news, Curtis will be fine, he was very lucky" he smiled


	28. Chapter 28

Sidney went and sat with Curtis

"How you doing Hun?" she asked quietly

"I'm ok,i 'm a fighter" he lightly chuckled

He took her hand "but if anything does happen to me Sid, know you will always be my best friend and I'll always care about you"

Nothing will happen Curtis, you're safe here" she smiled

"I'm so sorry for what you had to see" he said

"It's ok,i 'm just glad you and Randy are OK" she said

Chloe came to the door

"Can i come in?" she said quietly

"I'll give you two some privacy" she smiled giving Chloe a small hug

She went out of his hospital room where Randy and Dewey were chatting, they both looked surprisingly chipper

"What's up with you two?" she asked

"Just talking Sid" Randy smiled

Sidney was oblivious to Randy and Dewey's conversation on engagement rings. They had been discussing as soon as all this shit was over, Randy would propose to Sidney and Wisk her away from this hellhole. He was thinking London, Dewey was also thinking of relocating too. There was too many painful memories here for the three of them.

They left the hospital. Dewey drove them both home. Sidney was staying over at Randy's tonight.

Mrs Meeks gave Sidney a reassuring cuddle

"You both ok?" asked Jackie

"Just tired mum, dinner than bed for us" he smiled

"I'll fix you both something nice" she smiled

Sidney and Randy cuddled on the sofa and watched a bit of TV whilst Jackie prepared dinner

"How's your friend Sid?" asked Jackie

"He's doing well, he is expected to make a full recovery" Sid answered

"Great news Sid, that's what we need to hear, positivity despite all the terrible things happening" Jackie smiled

"His girlfriend is besotted with him, she is so cute" Sid said

"Who's that Sid?" asked Jackie

"My secretary Chloe, such a sweet girl" Sid answered

"I'm sorry about your guard Sid, how awful" Jackie said upset

"Me too, he was such a nice guy, he reminded me so much of my two guards at Windsor" Sid replied

"Oh the two Kevin Costner's" Randy laughed

"Well that's what Hallie called them! She did have a weird sense of humour" Sidney laughed

"Which one was she calling Kevin Costner?" Randy laughed

"She never said, i thought it was just a reference to the movie "The bodyguard" Sid replied

"Nice, we'll have to rent it Sid! It's not a horror" Randy laughed

"Maybe Randy" she sighed

"What's up Sid?" placing his arm around his girlfriend

"Just remembering the whole cafeteria at Windsor, you weren't there to see Derek sing to me" Sid said

"Good thing i wasn't, could you imagine my face" Randy laughed

"You'd have been pissed off as hell" Sid said

They both laughed

"Where were you?" Sid asked

"I was having a shake and movie discussion with Dewey when we saw the trailer for stab" Randy said

"Trust you Randy!" Sid exclaimed

" I was a douche back then" Randy said

"Well i was ignorant of you" Sid said

They just stared at each other when they were interrupted by Jackie announcing dinner, a lovely homemade chicken roast. They ate up. Jackie was about to start on the washing up.

"I'll wash and dry, its the least i can do Jackie for what you have done for us" She smiled

"Its not a problem Sidney" Jackie smiled

"I insist!" Sidney chuckled

Sidney did all the washing up and tidied up. Jackie had done to bed and Randy was getting ready for bed. Sidney went to join in, she got changed into one of Randy's t-shirts as she didn't have any spare clothes, and they both got into his bed and snuggled up close together, he showered her with kisses, then they both fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

_The next day_

Gale and her cameraman Patrick were taping more footage when there was a knock on the news van door. It was Dewey

"Hi Gale, I just want to apologise for the other day, I was being a douche, its just been a trying time, I'm sorry" Dewey said

"Nothing to apologise for Dewey" she smiled "let's go for a walk, Patrick get these tapes sorted by the time we are back"

"Yes Miss Weathers" said Patrick, he hated Gale and her bitchy,bossy attitude but it was a job

How's Sidney and Randy?" asked Gale

"They're ding ok as can be expected, the one good thing to come out of this is those two realising just how much they love and need each other" Dewey said looking at Gale then turning away quickly red-faced

Gale turned Dewey's face back round to look at her and kissed him fiercely on the lips. When they pulled apart Dewey had gone as red as a beetroot "I'm sorry Dewey that was stupid" Gale said

"No it wasn't, it was lovely Gale" he kissed her again

"I just want this to be over, i don't want to do this job anymore, it hurts too many people, you, Sid, Randy" she said full of regret

"Do you really mean that Gale?" Dewey asked

"Yes, once this has all been wrapped up I'm quitting" Gale said

"Come away with me Gale, let's leave this shitty town" Dewey pleaded

"Where would we go?" asked Gale

"Anywhere you like, aslong as you are with me!" Dewey said "I love you Gale, I always have and always will" Dewey kissed her "Marry me?"

"Of course Dewey, I would love to be your wife" Gale smiled and hugged him "But what about Randy and Sidney?" she then asked

"They're leaving too, he's going to ask Sid to marry him once this is all over then whisk her away to London" Dewey smiled

"Maybe we could go with them?" Asked Gale

"Yeah maybe Gale" he replied

 _At Gale's news van just as it was getting dark_

Patrick was sat in the van when there was a knock on the door

"Door's open Miss Weathers!" he shouted "I've done what you asked"

There was another knock

He whispered _Stupid bitch cant you even get in your own van?_

He opened the door and looked out there was nobody there, the whole area was deserted, he could see no one. Suddenly ghost face came up really quick and stabbed him in the forehead leaving him to bleed to death. The killer then took the van keys and drove the van off leaving his dead body in the back.

Dewey and Gale returned to where the van was left

"What the fuck Dewey? Where's my van?" Gale said

Dewey examined the scene "Shit Gale, there are drops of blood" he said frantic "Call the police"

Gale dialled 911 and they arrived and examined the potential crime scene. Pullman told Dewey it was human blood but they did not currently know who it belonged to or whether the person was dead or alive.

Dewey dropped off Gale at her hotel room then drove off home. Gale got to her hotel room when her cell rung "Hello Gale" answered the voice

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked

"You, DEAD" he replied

Come and fucking get me then, have you got a big enough dick for that asshole?" She shouted

"I dare you to come outside and walk down the road, you'll find your van" he sniggered

"And you'll just kill me, what planet do you fucking think i was born on?" she said

"Do you want to know the identity of who's blood it is?" he said

"Its my cameraman's?" she asked

"Come out and you'll find out, and whether the person is still alive, maybe they have just cut themselves, who knows?" he asked "How would you feel knowing the person was still alive but you did nothing to save them? Could you live with that on your conscious for the rest of your life? Do you even have a conscious? Do you enjoy hurting those around you just to get the story? If you have a dignity then step outside and turn left and then left again there is a pathway where you will find your van and the person whose blood that belongs too"

"STOP FUCKING WITH MY HEAD!" Gale shouted, she was so confused. Maybe she should just ring 911

"And if you even think about hanging up on me to dial the cops, the person will die for sure, I will slit their throat so fast, they'll be dead in seconds" the killer laughed

She had no choice but to do what he said. She left the hotel and went up the path like he said "Well I'm here" she said

"Yes i can see you, now open the door" he said

She opened the door to find Patrick's dead body and blood everywhere "YOU SICK FUCK"

"Now the question is, can you be saved?" he asked

Ghost face came out from behind a tree and crept up behind Gale using extreme stealth and sneakiness and slashed her throat, she fell to the floor where she bled out and died.

"Goodbye Miss Weathers"

The killer without their costume crept back to town to check the coast was clear to drive the van back to exactly where it was before. To their advantage the town square was dead, so they walked back to where Gale and Patrick were and drove the van back.

 _The next morning_

Dewey woke bright and early and got in his car, he drove to the square, he was surprised to see Gale's van back where it was before him and Gale went for a walk.

He got out of his car and opened up the front door but no one was there, he slided the side door open and to his horror, devastation and sadness, the bodies of Patrick and Gale fell out. He collapsed.

Police arrived on scene and taped the crime scene. There was a note taped to the back of the van saying "NOW YOU HAVE ALL LOST SOMEONE YOU LOVE"

Dewey woke up and was cared for in the back of ambulance. Pullman stopped outside Randy's house

"Mr Meeks come with me please" he ordered

"What's happening Sheriff?" asked Sidney

"I'm sorry to have to tell you but the bodies of Gale Weathers and her cameraman Patrick Rogers were found this morning by Dewey" Pullman explained

"Omg Dewey, is he ok?" asked Randy

"He was found by a jogger passed out and that's when the bodies were discovered, he's awake now but in shock, he needs friends that's why i came for you Randy, but you can come too Sidney if you're ok. He's at the police station" Pullman explained

"Of course we'll be there" Sidney said

The three went to the police station and Sidney embraced Dewey "I am so sorry Dewey" Sidney could see Dewey had been crying as his face was red

"I loved her Sid, and now she's dead. She was going to leave her job and leave with me and marry me, and now she's dead" Dewey cried

Randy put his hand on Dewey's back "It'll be ok Dewey" Randy tried to let out a smile

Pullman came out the door "Sidney can i speak to you?" he asked

"Of course Sheriff" she smiled

He showed her a piece of paper in an evidence bag, she read it out aloud.

"Its got to be definitely someone avenging. Randy lost Martha, I lost my father and Dewey lost Gale" Sidney said

"I'm going to go through every victim and murderer's files from the original Woodsboro and Windsor cases, see if i can find any leads" Pullman said

"I want to help after all i knew these people" Sidney said

"Thank you Sidney" he smiled


	30. Chapter 30

"Sit down here Sidney" Pullman smiled as she sat down "So the original Woodsboro massacre we have your mother Maureen Prescott, Steven Orth and his girlfriend Casey Becker, high school principal Arthur Himbry,your best friend Tatum Riley and Gale's cameraman Kenneth Jones, and the two killers Stuart Macher and your ex boyfriend William Loomis" Pullman said

"Well obviously mum had me, dad and she has a sister Kate and her 7 year old daughter Jill who live just outside Woodsboro. Casey had parents who found the bodies, I didn't know Steve's family as i didn't really know him, but Casey was in one of my classes, she used to date Stu that's why he killed her, Tatum obviously had Dewey and Mrs Carol Riley their mother, and i don't know Kenny, he was just an employee for Gale. Stu had parents and Billy obviously had Debbie and Hank. Have you spoken to Cotton Weary?" Asked Sidney

"Yes we have but he's been ruled out as a suspect as he's been in Hollywood since the Windsor college murders ended" Pullman explained

"He had an affair with my mother and i suspected him of killing her as i saw what i thought was Cotton leaving my mother's but it was Billy. I felt stupid after Cotton was exonerated as it only came to me how Billy and Cotton's hair was exactly the same" Sidney explained

"Don't be so hard on yourself Sid" he smiled and put his hand on her arm "Right back to business, Windsor we had Philip Evans and his girlfriend Maureen Evans who had parent's in another state, Casey Cooper, also had family in another state, Officer Richard Andrews and his fellow Officer Andrew Richards, your best friend Hallie McDaniel, your boyfriend Derek Feldman, and the two killers your friend Mickey Alteri and Debbie Loomis" Pullman said

"Unfortunately i didn't know Phil or Maureen, I knew Casey or Cici as she was known as, she was a sorority sister for a sorority i was considering pledging just to keep Hallie happy. There were two other girls that were friends with Cici, Sister Lois and Murphy, have you spoken to them as they were devastated when Cici died?" She asked

"No we haven't" he said

"Maybe they would be good to talk too, I think their names were Stacey Lois and Pauley Murphy, but we were never friends just aqantices" Sidney explained

"Thanks Sid for that, we will certainly try to enquire after them" he smiled

"Right, well Richard Andrews had a mother, she actually told me to leave after i tried to thank her for what her son did for me, Andrew Richard's family on the other hand were lovely to me, Mrs Andrews is someone to definitely talk too, she was devastated. I didn't know Hallie's family nor mickey's but i knew Derek's mother, she was lovely to me, me and Randy actually plan to go to Windsor and visit her sometime, and obviously you know Debbie" Sidney explained

"Thank you so much for the help Sidney, would yo like a tea or coffee?" he asked

"Coffee please" she smiled

Sidney re-joined Dewey and Randy

"What happened Sid?" asked Randy kissing his girlfriend

"We just went through the victims and killers, we have a few ideas, do you remember Lois and Murphy?" Sidney asked

"Yeah i do, Lois was always hitting on me,i kept brushing her off but she still insisted, because the only person i had eyes for... Was YOU" he smiled and kissed her cheek

"She was like that with me joining her bloody sorority and fuck me she never shut up about sex and blowjobs,i'm like get a hobby bitch!" Sid laughed

"Both nutjobs Sid, why are they leads?" asked Randy

"Because they were devastated when Cici died, now come to mention it, she hit on you too! I used to watch you and her in film theory" Sid said

"She was hot, very hot but as i said the only girl i wanted was you" he said "besides i doubt very much they'd kill because of Cici, they were only upset because they lost their best pledge which could easily have been replaced"

"That is true Randy,yeah,i don't think its them to be honest" Sid said "I mentioned Officer Andrews' mother, she was really upset when i tried to offer my condolences and thank her for what her son did" Sid explained

"The gay one of the older one? I could never remember when their names are the opposite way round" randy smirked

"The gay one Randy,i swear Hallie had the hots for him, she teased him a fair bit, I kept telling her she was getting nowhere but then she had the hots for you, Mickey and Derek!" Sid exclaimed

"I thought Hallie and Mickey were dating?" asked Randy

"They were friends with benefits, the odd shag now and again" Sid laughed "Oh i miss the college days" She became sad

"Hey Sid, it's ok" he said, she rested her head on his chest "I'm so happy that all the time i dreamt of being with you actually came true, you have no idea how much i dreamed of kissing you, cuddling you, making love to you"

"Well we did cuddle even before we got together" she said

"You know what i mean Sid, it killed me to see Derek getting all your love, I didn't care if there were a thousand Cici Coopers, Hallie McDaniel's and Stacey Lois's all hitting on me, all eager to make love to me, I'd still say no" he laughed

"Oh Randy, you really are special, so kind,loyal,trustworthy,caring,lovable,how did i get so lucky?" She asked

"I'm the lucky one Sid" he smiled kissing her head before placing his head against hers

Dewey just sat there, he wasn't even listening the entire time they talked. He was there but wasn't. The love of his life had been cruelly taken from him.


	31. Chapter 31

Sidney got up and got Dewey a coffee and sandwich

"Come on Dew, you need to eat something" She handed him a chicken sandwich and a cup of hot coffee, but he refused to take them off her.

"What's the point anymore Sid? She's gone, and she's never coming ba" Dewey broke down in Sidney's arms, she held him tight where he sobbed into her jacket

"It's ok Dewey, you have me and Randy, and we will always be here for you" she rubbed his back

Randy didn't know what to say

Dewey looked up into Sidney's eyes "You have Randy and he has you, I have no one to share my life with, Gale was the one who i wanted" his face full of pain and distress

"Dew you will meet someone who you love as much as Gale" Sid tried to reassure him

Dewey got out of the chair and said "I WANT THIS FUCKER DEAD!"

"We will find him Dewey" Randy said

"Now come on you need to eat and drink, you need your strength to kill this son of a bitch" Sid said

Dewey reluctantly took the sandwich and coffee from Sidney, he let out a small smile to Sidney

"I love you both so much guys" Dewey said

"And we love you too Dew, we will be here for you no matter what" Sid smiled

They left the police station. Sidney took Dewey's car keys "You're in no state to drive, I will take you back to your mum's Dewey" Sid said

Sidney dropped Dewey to his mum "Hi Mrs Riley, he needs you so much right now"

"Thanks for bringing him home Sidney" Mrs Riley hugged Sidney

"Surrogate big brother for life" she hugged Dewey

Sidney and Randy walked off

"You know what i think Randy?" asked Sid

"What Sid?" asked Randy

"Its someone who lives in Woodsboro, someone connected to someone who originally died here, this is nothing to do with Windsor" Sidney explained

"I think you're right Sid, why stalk us all the way from Windsor back to Woodsboro?" Asked Randy

"Exactly, why not just lure us back to Windsor? Nah its a false lead Randy" Sidney said

Randy gazed at his beautiful girlfriend

"What?" Asked Sidney

"Nothing, just, you are so amazing Sid, despite this shit, three times, you are just so special, so strong, I cant believe you are mine" Randy said full of pride

"I love you sweetheart" Sidney kissed Randy and put her arms around his waist "We're gonna get through this like we did last time and the time before, and if ever it happens in the future, we'll get through it!" she smirked

"Don't say that Sid,i kinda don't want to go through this again, I want to find somewhere quiet with you where no one knows us and settle down, get married and have a family" He expressed his true feelings

"Me too Randy,i want us to have a settled life" she snuggled into his chest

Sidney and Randy took a walk around town and could still see crime scene tape where Gale and her cameraman were found "Poor Gale" said Randy

"I know, she was a bitch,a complete cow but she didn't deserve this and Dewey loved her, he definitely doesn't deserve to be suffering like this, it breaks my heart to see him like this, he is usually so strong, so protective of me, now its me trying to keep him reassured and safe" Sid had tears in her eyes

"Hey hey,it's gonna be ok" Randy enveloped Sidney into a cuddle

"I don't think he'll get over this Randy" Sid said sadly

"He will" Randy tried to sound optimistic but even he wasn't sure

"You lost a sister and i lost a father but he lost the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with" Sid said

"I know, its terrible but he's a strong guy, like we are, and we'll be ok too" Randy said stroking her back

"Let's go back to mine and order takeout and chill" Sid suggested

"Sounds great Hun" Randy smiled

They got back to her house and turned on the news to a chilling report "The body of Hank Loomis was found this afternoon by police on the outskirts of Woodsboro" She quickly turned the TV off

"OMG,who would want Hank dead? His wife and son are dead, this makes no sense at all" Sid said

"No it doesn't" Randy said puzzled


	32. Chapter 32

"Who would be punished for Hank's death? As i said he only had Debbie and Billy and they are both dead" Sid said

"Exactly!" Randy exclaimed

They ordered takeout and relaxed then spent some time thinking what could be the reason for Hank's murder

 _Several days later_

Randy was at home alone still trying to work things out when his cell went off, he answered "Hello?" he said

"Hello Randy" the voice answered

"What's your favourite movie? I her you have gone off horror" he then continued

"Who is this?" Randy asked

"You don't need to worry who i am, you should ask where your mother is?" the voice then said

"DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER ASSHOLE!" Randy shouted down the phone

"That's not nice Randy, now if you'll let me continue, you get to choose Sidney or your mother to die. I have them both tied up in a barn, if you fail to choose one, I will kill them both, your call" they hung up

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" he rung Sidney's phone but there was just a dial tone

Randy ran to Dewey's house

Dewey answered the door "What's wrong Randy?" asked Dewey eyes still very red and sore and looked like he hadn't slept in days

"He has my mother and Sidney and he wants me to choose just one of them to live! Shit what do i do Dew? Please hep me! " Randy asked terrified

"OMG Randy!" Dewey exclaimed "Where is he holding them?" Dewey then asked

"He didn't say, just some barn" Randy replied

Randy's phone went off again "WHAT?" he shouted

"Have you chosen?" the voice said menacily

"You cant make me choose!" Randy said

"If you want the location then you need to choose who to survive and who to die, I will then tell you the location so you can lead the survivor away safely" he laughed evilly

"I CAN'T!" Randy was now crying. Dewey put his hand on Randy's shoulder

"Yes you can, mummy or girlfriend, your pick, but time is running out before i slash them both" the voice said

"I LOVE THEM BOTH" Randy pleaded

"Let me help you out Randy, you're loving mother, the woman who has raised you, clothed you, fed you, cared for you and supported you through your life, or the girlfriend who didn't want you for 10 years and it took your "death" to make her see you any different, she'd rather fuck a psycho killer than you!" The killer said

"I can't do this" he slammed the phone down "SHIT SHIT what do i do?, he's trying to fuck with me Dew" Randy said

Dewey didn't have any words, he felt terrible for Randy

Randy's phone went off "Hello" he said

"You really shouldn't have hung up, I guess i will have to choose for you" the killer chuckled "And when i slash their throat i want you to hear their piercing cries. And know this Randy, if you hadn't have hung up on me i would have let you choose"

Randy was in floods of tears, this was all real, either he wouldn't see his mother again or his girlfriend "Wait! I choose Sidney to live!"

"Oh Poor Mrs Meeks, did you hear that? Your loving son chose his slut whore of a girlfriend over you" he laughed

Suddenly there was a choking sound "Goodbye Mrs Meeks ,the location to Sidney is the old Ratcliffe Barn on the same road as Casey Becker's house, goodbye Randy i hope you chose well"

"Mum! Omg Dewey, what did I do?" Randy collapsed in tears

"Come on Randy I'll take you there" Dewey said

Dewey and Randy drove to the barn. Randy sobbed when he saw his mother dead and covered in blood. Dewey quickly untied Sidney, she was unharmed but sobbing "Dewey! I saw him kill Mrs Meeks"

"Randy, are you ok?" Dewey asked

"I need to get out of here" He said. Sidney chased after him

"Randy! Wait!" Sidney shouted

"I need to be alone" he said

Dewey called the cops

They arrived. Pullman took a statement from Sidney and Dewey and asked them to get Randy to drop in once he came home.

The nightmare was far from over...


	33. Chapter 33

Randy was alone in the wooded area near the barn sat thinking did he make the right choice? How can he carry on after what he did? He sat in tears then he was sick knowing his choice got his mum killed, but then if he had chose Sidney then she would have died and he'd be just like Dewey, having lost the love of his life.

Sidney was at Dewey's.

Mrs Riley had cooked Sidney and Dewey dinner but the really didn't feel like eating. There had been too much death close to their hearts and they were worried about Randy as he wouldn't answer his cell phone.

Dewey tried to offer Sidney comfort "He'll be fine Sid" he smiled

"What if he isn't? What if he cant stand to be near me anymore because i remind him of the choice he had to make?" Sid said tears streaming down her face "I cant lose him again Dewey"

"You won't Sid, he loves you too much, he's crazy head over heels in love with you, he just needs time and space to deal with his grief. You can stay here aslong as you need Sid" Dewey hugged his little sister "And if he wants space, give it to him"

"Ok Dewey, I'm sorry, I'm going on and i haven't even thought about how you're doing" She said

"I'll e fine Sid. Right now all that is important is being there for Randy" Dewey smiled

Dewey showed Sidney to the guest room where she got unpacked

 _The next morning_

Randy still hadn't rung and Sidney although she wanted to give Randy time and space, was worried for his safety with a killer on the loose.

To Sidney's delight Curtis was well enough to leave hospital so that cheered her up. They spent an hour on the phone chatting. He was so sorry about Randy's mother and Gale

Dewey knocked on the guest door "Sid?" he asked

She opened the door "Morning Dew what's up?" she asked

"Breakfast is ready" he smiled

"I'll be down in a bit, oh by the way i have just been on the phone with Curtis, he's finally home so I'm going to visit later" Sid smiled

"That's great news Sid" he smiled and closed the door and went to breakfast

Sidney had breakfast and Dewey offered to give Sidney a ride to Curtis', she happily accepted

"Thanks for the lift Dew" she smiled kissing his cheek

"You're welcome Sid" he drove off

Sidney buzzed his intercom. He let her in and gave her a massive cuddle

"I'm so happy you're home Curtis" she smiled

"Me too, please tell Randy again how sorry i am" Curtis said upset "I know we have never seen eye to eye but he has suffered a great deal and i hope he will be ok, and of course you Sid"

"I haven't spoken to him since he walked off, I'm scared Curtis, I'm scared he will leave me because of the choice he had to make" she started crying. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him holding her tight "He loves you Sid, he won't leave you" he tried to make her feel better

"I hate this all so much, this is worse than the original massacre and Windsor put together, we have all lost so much and had to make terrible choices, I just want this sick bastard found and locked away for life" Sid said

"I cant begin to imagine Sid,i am lucky to have never suffered tragedy like this ,don't worry the police will find the psycho" Curtis said

Sidney's phone went off, to her relief it was Randy "Hi sweetheart, I've been so worried, are you ok?" she asked

Randy said on the other end "I'm fine, I'm at a friends so don't worry, I'll come home in a few days i just need some time to myself to process choices i made, but please don't forget i love you, I always have and always will" he hung up before she got a chance to say anything

"Randy?" Curtis asked

"Yeah,he's safe but needs time to deal with things" Sid said glum

"Told you he'd be fine hun" Curtis smiled


	34. Chapter 34

Sidney went back home and showered after spending some time with Curtis. She was feeling a little more relaxed after spending time with him. She made herself some dinner and watched some TV.

She then decided to ring Randy and just check up on him, the phone rung but there was no answer. " _Maybe he's at home asleep"_ she thought, but she couldn't help feeling there was something wrong. Maybe he did just need space to process things. She then climbed into bed and pulled the covers back over, she couldn't get to sleep worrying about him. She wished he was lying next to her in bed cuddled up to her. She sighed then slowly drifted off.

The next morning her phone rang, it was Sheriff Pullman "Hello Sheriff" she said sleepily

"Sorry to wake you Sidney, have you spoken to Mr Meeks yet?" he asked

"We spoke on the phone yesterday afternoon, he said he needed space, why?" she asked

"We need to speak to him Sidney" Pullman said

"Sorry i have no idea where he is and I don't think he wants to be found right now" She said

"Ok thank you Sidney, I have sent another officer to keep watch on you just for your piece of mind" He said

"Thank you Sheriff" She hung up

She got dressed and made herself some toast and sat down. She tried Randy again but again no answer. She just wanted to know where he was and that he was safe. She wouldn't meet him if he didn't want to. But not knowing where he was, was driving her crazy, so she decided to ring Dewey.

She dialled him and he answered "Hey Sid, you ok?"

"No,im not Dew, I'm going out of my mind, I just want to know he's safe, that's all For all i know he could be dead or injured" she cried down the phone

"Sid relax darling, I'll go for a drive and see if i can fid him and if i do I'll ring you. Meanwhile you need to stay on your guard" Dewey said

"Thanks Dew, I have a new cop outside so i should be ok for now. I'm staying home all day so drop by anytime" Sid hung up

 _At Dewey's_

His mum came in the kitchen "Is everything Ok Dewey? Do you need anything? " Mrs Riley asked

"Sid is worried abut Randy, he's on his own somewhere and no one knows where he is, and he wont answer his cell phone" Dewey explained to his mother

"I can drive around if you would like? You take your car and ill take mine" She said

Dewey smiled then hugged his mum "That would be great mum, thanks"

"Be safe Dewey" she smiled as they both drove off in their own cars to look for Randy

Mrs Riley had Randy's number in her phone so she decided rather than ring him she would leave him a voice message. She spoke into the phone "Hi Randy, its Mrs Riley can you let me know you're ok,Bye for now" then she hung up

20 minutes later her phone went off so she pulled over to answer "Hello?" she asked

"Hi Mrs Riley, its me, Randy" she could tell he had been crying

"Oh Randy, how are you lovey? We are so worried" She said

"I just needed space from it all to gather my thoughts" he said

"And have you?" she asked

"Not at all" he broke down in tears

"Where are you? I can meet you, I wont tell Dewey or Sidney if you don't want me to" she said

"I'm in the wooded area across from Miller Creek, its where i took Sidney out for picnics, it's our special place" he said

"Ok,i will meet you there" she hung up

15 minutes later she arrived and got out of her car. She walked a short distance where she saw Randy looking pathetic and lonely

He looked up and saw her "Hi Mrs Riley" he said

"Randy, it's Susie" she smiled "Stand up Randy"

He stood up and she enveloped him into a hug, he needed it so much, he broke down in her arms, tears falling down his face and landing on Susie's chest "I'm here for you Randy"

"I killed... My... Mum..." he said struggling to get the words out of his mouth

"You didn't, you were put in a horrible predicament that no person should ever be put in, you had to choose your mother or the love of your life" She said rubbing his back "And if you hadn't chosen, they'd both be dead, you still have beautiful Sidney and she loves you and needs you right now, she's heartbroken and wants to be there for you like you have been there for her, don't push her away Randy, you will regret it" she said

"How can i look at her knowing that i chose her over my mum? I look at her and I'm reminded of the choice i made" He explained "I can't be the man for her anymore, I'll just become bitter and resentful and she doesn't deserve it" He said crying again "She's the love of my life, and always has been since the day i met her, i always thought we could get through everything together, but this... We can't. She needs to move on from me, as soon as Mum and Martha are buried I'm leaving. Means Dewey can be the one for her"

"Randy stop being so stupid, you cant just give up now. After everything that's happened and how long you waited for her to love you, you cant throw it all away now. Besides, Dewey doesn't and never has seen Sid as anything other than a friend and sister so stop feeling sorry for yourself, pull yourself together and go to her and be there for each other!"

He thought about it, then decided he needed her more than she needed him. So he went with Susie and drove back to Sidney's. "Go, be there for each other" Randy got out of the car and kissed Susie's cheek and headed for Sidney's front door.

She was sat reading a magazine when the door went " _oh please don't tell me something has happened to him!"_

To her happiness when she opened her front door Randy was standing there with a small smile on his face "Hey Sid"

"Randy, omg you're ok,i've been so scared!" she gave him a massive hug and cried in his arms, he saw how scared she was and cried too.

"I'm so sorry for what i put you through, it will never happen again, I love you Sidney Jane Prescott" he kissed her passionately

"And i love you Randy" she smiled happy to be in his arms safe again, _for now_


	35. Chapter 35

Mrs Riley went home to a pacing Dewey

"Did you find him mum?" asked Dewey

She smiled "Yes i did, and he's fine, I dropped him at Sidney's"

"Oh thank god" he smiled "Where did you find him?

"He was at Miller's creek, he supposedly took Sid here on picnics, it's his happy place" she smiled

"They'll be ok, they'll get through this " Dewey smiled

"Definitely, he loves her too much" she smiled

"I've never known anyone love anyone as much as Randy loves Sid, they're meant to be" he then felt sad thinking back to proposing to Gale

"What's wrong Dewey?" Susie asked

"Just thinking about Gale" he replied trying to hold back the tears

Susie put her arm around Dewey "I'm so sorry son"

There was a knock on their door it was sheriff Pullman

"Good afternoon Mrs Riley, Mr Riley"

"Hello Sheriff" replied Susie "How can we help you, we found Randy, he's at Sidney's" she smiled

"Great news Mrs Riley, but i need to tell you something" he looked concerned

"What's the problem?" asked Dewey

"Your sister's body has gone missing" Pullman said

"WHAT!" Dewey exclaimed

"It was reported to us by someone visiting the cemetery that there was a coffin just lying on the ground, the witness then saw the coffin was open and the body was not in there, it is your sister's grave Dewey, i am so sorry" he said placing his hand on Dewey's shoulder

Mrs Riley was crying "Who... Would... Want... To... Dig... Up.. The body of my little girl!" she broke down in the sheriff's arms "Who could do this, this is her resting place!"

"We are doing everything we can, and i will inform you of any updates but i must speak to Mr Meeks, take care both of you" Pullman left their house where Dewey and Susie consoled each other.

Sheriff Pullman drove to Sidney's and spoke to Sidney's new guard "Hi Walker, any activity?" asked Pullman

"Mr Meeks and Miss Prescott are in there talking" Replied Walker

"Thank you Walker, the grave of Tatum Riley was dug up and her body stolen" said Pullman

"What the fuck? That's seriously crazy" Walker exclaimed

"I know, and we still have no leads as to who is doing this" Pullman added

Pullman knocked on Sidney's door

"Hello Sheriff" Randy said

"I'm so happy to see you safe Randy,i need to speak to you and Sidney" Pullman said

"Sure, come on in, I'll put the kettle on" Randy smiled

Sidney greeted Pullman "HI Sheriff, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok thank you Sidney, how are you two bearing up?" he asked

"We're doing a lot better now we're together again" she smiled

"I'm glad to hear it Sidney" he smiled

They both sat down and waited for Randy to bring the coffees in. Five minutes later he entered Sidney's lounge "Here we are" he handed Pullman and Sidney their drinks

"SO Sheriff how can we help?" Randy asked

"Well to start with i have a shocking development which will upset you both" Pullman expressed with regret

"What is it?" Sidney asked

"Tatum's body has gone missing" Pullman explained

"You have got to be joking, what is this sick of a bitch playing at, it's one thing to murder people but another to actually dig up a body" Randy said, he felt sick with anger and disgrace

"Who would do this?" Sidney started to cry "She's been gone for nearly three years"

Randy put a comforting arm around her "Shhh it's gonna be ok, we'll get to the bottom of this and Tatum's body will be returned to where she belongs" he tried to comfort her but she was distraught

"How are Dewey and his mother coping with this?" asked Sidney

"They're in shock like the pair of you are" Pullman said then he continued "But i do need to speak about the death o your mother Randy if you are ok to"

He looked the other way but then said "Sure"

"Can you tell me what happened?" Pullman asked with a notebook and pen in hand

"Well i was at home trying to figure this all out when my phone rang, I answered it and it was him, he asked me what my favourite horror film was and he had heard id gone off horror, I asked who he was and he said i didn't need to worry who he was, that i should be wondering where my mum was" his voice was starting to break "anyway, he then said i had to choose either mum or Sidney to die, I said i couldn't chose, then he said he had both of them tied up in a barn and if i failed to choose, he'd kill them both, I then ran to Dewey's house and told him, the killer then rang again and asked had i chosen, I said he couldn't make me choose, then he said if i wanted the location then i needed to choose who would live and who would die, he would then tell me the location of the survivor so i could rescue them. He then tried to coax me into choosing my mother and killing Sid,i then slammed my phone down. Several minutes later he rang me again and said i shouldn't have hung up and he would choose for me and he wanted me to hear their scream and cry when he slashed their throat and if i hadn't have hung up i would have been able to choose, I then said i choose Sidney to live" Randy had to stop as he started crying, Sidney put her arm around him and he'd him tight against her, she kissed the top of his head

"You are doing so well Randy" Sidney whispered in his ear

He composed himself and continued " i then heard my mum...choke, he then said Sidney was at the old Ratcliffe barn, I told Dewey and he drove me there, we got out of the car and headed into the barn, mum was... Dead" he started crying again and needed a few minutes, again Sidney held him tight and Sidney continued in Randy's place "Dewey then untied me and Randy ran off needing space"

"I am so sorry Randy,i cant begin to imagine what it must have been like, do you need someone else aswell here like Dewey?" Pullman said

Tear-stained Randy said "No ,i have everyone i need here"

"OK,be safe you two" Pullman smiled and let himself out


	36. Chapter 36

When Pullman left Randy and Sidney just sat there "Sid?" he asked

"Please hold me" he said. She held him tight and he cried and she then cried

 _Two days later_

All was quiet at Sidney's house. Randy was staying there and Dewey would pop by to check on them both

Sidney's cell phone rang "Hello Sidney" the voice answered

"Who is this?" she asked

"If you want to know meet me at the Ratcliffe Barn, I will tell you, but do not bring lover boy" he demanded

"OK" she said just keen to know the identity of the killer

Randy was asleep but she left a note telling him what was happening. She grabbed her gun and a knife and got in her car. She drove past Walker "Just off to the shop officer, I'll be back later" she smiled

"OK Sidney" he smiled back at her

She arrived at the Ratcliffe Barn and got out of her car and walked inside. She shouted "So where are you? Come on! Show yourself you fucking coward!

"I'm right here Sidney" he said

Sidney turned round and saw the killer in the ghost face costume, it haunted her and reminded her of Billy,Stu,Mickey and Debbie

"So come on, who are you? Why are you doing this? Hurting so many people who have never hurt you?" she asked" Sid asked

"How do you know they haven't hurt me?" asked the killer

"Because if you knew what it was like to loose someone you love, you wouldn't be doing this" said Sidney

"I do know what it is like to loose someone, someone you took from me" the killer spoke in a normal voice, they took off their mask to reveal... Her secretary Chloe

"CHLOE! How could you do this? I thought we were friends? Your own boyfriend as well?" Sidney exclaimed

"You and that bitch Gale Weathers killed my brother at Windsor College!" sh said

"OMG you're Mickey's sister?" Sidney said shocked

"Yes Chloe Alteri,i thought i would use the surname Cooper in tribute to my brother as he killed that sorority bitch Cici, do you know something Sidney?"

"What?" Sid said

"I tried to join that whore's sorority but she declined me because I wasn't pretty enough" well Mickey soon sorted her out when i told him"

"Mickey killed Cici because of some sorority?" Sidney said in disgust

"He was an amazing brother, and you fucking killed him and now I'm gonna fucking kill you and you're shitty boyfriend, shame Mickey didn't get him when he had the chance, but i am continuing his legacy and will avenge his death" Chloe said evilly

"You'll either rot in hell or a jail cell Chloe. This is between me and you, why kill all these innocent people?" Sid asked

"Because i want my brother's legacy to live on, weren't you listening dumb bitch?" Chloe replied pulling out a knife" I do have another surprise for you Sid, in a minute my partner is going to walk through"

"Your partner?" Sid said she was getting panicky

"You didn't really think i did all this murder by myself? Digging up your precious Tatum?" Chloe said

Sidney didn't say anything, suddenly there was a knock on the door "come in" said Chloe

In walked Sheriff Pullman "Sheriff?" Sidney was shocked

"Not me Sid" suddenly he was shoved in and kicked by another person in the same costume "Surprise Sidney" they took the mask off to reveal ... Curtis Wilson

"Curtis... What the fuck?" asked Sidney

"Curtis Alteri thank you very much bitch" Curtis said kicking Sidney in the leg

"Mickey's?" Sid asked

"Brother, me and Chloe are brother and sister" Curtis said "You murdered our brother you sick fucking bitch"

"And you're not sick? Murdering innocent people and digging up dead bodies, you're insane and you won't get away with it" Sidney said

"Oh we will, we are an innocent couple just happened to walk past the barn and see Sheriff Pullman kill you and then kill himself and we report it to the police, then we move on to the next town and do the same again, our brother will live on Sidney, trust me" Curtis explained

"And why would anyone believe Pullman killed these people?" asked Sidney on the verge of mocking them

"Because as soon as you are both dead we will grab his phone and record a message telling you to come here using our wonderful voice cloner, magic isn't it?" Chloe chuckled "And you and him will be dead, and poor poor Randy will either be dead if he comes here or he will find out you have been killed, bless his heart, he really is pathetic, and so jealous, as if i would touch you you slut" said Curtis " I didn't like you at all, I just used you to get close, that kiss eugh gross i was washing my mouth out several time to get the vile taste of you off me"

"I trusted you!" Sidney cried out

"You should know from the past to not trust people so easily, Maybe the only two people you can trust now are Randy and Dewey" Said Chloe

"You were hurt Curtis, you were shot after Taylor died, what was that?" Asked Sidney

"You should ask your dear ex boyfriend Billy about faking attacks, he knew how to trick you and worked like a treat. I shot Taylor dead then we play acted and i shot Curtis just enough to knock him down but not enough to do damage and you fell for it AGAIN!" Chloe exclaimed "Poor gullible Sidney Prescott, you are pathetic and you will die, for good this time! Ensuring my brother's work lives on"


	37. Chapter 37

Randy woke up and wondered where Sidney was. He went downstairs and saw a note "KILLER RANG,GONE TO RATCLIFFE BARN,LUV SID XX"

 _Shit!_ Randy ran out the door and went to Walker "When did Sid leave Walker?" he shouted at the cop

"About half an hour ago, said she was going to the shops, why?" Officer Walker asked

"She hasn't gone to the fucking shops! Read this!" Randy demanded

Walker read the note "Shit shit!" He tried to radio Pullman, no answer

"Head to Dewey's!" Randy exclaimed. He got in the cop car and they headed for Dewey's. Randy banged hard on the door, Dewey answered "Jeez Randy, do you know the time?"

"Read this!" Randy said

"OMG SHIT! She's gone to meet the killer to put an end to this! Hurry let's go!" Dewey said

 _At the barn_

"I thought you cared for me Curtis? I thought we were friends?" Sidney asked

"No darling, I lied to get close to you and your friends and family" Curtis smirked

"How could you?" Sid asked sobbing

"Quite easily!" Curtis replied

"Come on, get on with it Curtis, stop fucking talking to the whore,we have work to do!" Said Chloe getting more pissed off and impatient

Sheriff Pullman was tied up after he had been kicked in the barn

"DO IT! AND HURRY!" Chloe shouted at her brother

Curtis picked up his knife and went over to Pullman and was about to slash his throat when Sidney pulled out her gun "Fucking touch him and your sister dies!" Sidney said

"Bring it on bitch!" Curtis let go of the knife and punched Sidney in the face, she hit her head on a piece of machinery knocking her out "That sorted that out for now" Curtis exclaimed "Now where was i? Oh yes!,I'm gonna stick a bullet in his head" He shot Pullman in the head, he was instantly dead

"Now that's done, let's sort out the knife, we need Pullman's fingerprints on it to make it look like he slashed Sidney's throat and just as she was dying she managed to shoot Pullman in the head" Said Chloe.

Curtis did as she said "Now we just need to slash Sidney's throat and put the knife in Pullman's hand, I'll put the gun with Sidney's fingerprints in her hand"

Chloe went across to Sidney and was about to put the knife across her throat when Dewey ran through the barn door and shot her in the head, she was dead

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Curtis cried out

"OMG Curtis and Chloe what the fuck?" Randy exclaimed

"You were working with your girlfriend?" asked Dewey

"Sister actually, my name is Curtis Alteri and that was my sister Chloe Alteri,we are Mickey's brother and sister" explained Curtis

"YOU SICK FUCKS! OMG Sid" Randy ran to his girlfriend, she was just coming round "Randy, you came, ouch my head hurts" She cried out

"I'll kiss it better" said Randy kissing her head where it hurt

"SO you wanted to avenge your brother's death by killing those who we loved?" asked Dewey

"Yes, you took someone we loved now we did the same to you. You lost Gale, Sid lost her father and Randy lost his mum and sister. Oh Randy did Sidney tell you what we did after you two broke up?" Asked Curtis

Getting angry "WHAT?" asked Randy

"We kissed in my car" Curtis smirked

"IS this true Sidney?" asked Randy

Sid was ashamed "Yes but it was after we split, it meant nothing!"

"I've had enough!" said Randy, he was about to leave the barn when Curtis grabbed the gun "Hey where the fuck do you think you are going?" he shot Randy in the back and he collapsed

Sidney ran over to him "Randy,OMG!"

"Now back to business, Dewey would you like to know where i have hidden your sister?" he laughed "Actually I'll just bring her to you" Curtis went behind some bales of hay and carried Tatum's decomposing body in a wheel cart. Dewey threw up. "Doesn't she look pretty?" Curtis smirked

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Dewey shot Curtis in the head, he was dead

"Oh Dew, are you ok?" Sid rubbed Dewey's back

"I'll be fine as long as we get out of here, did you really kiss him?" Dewey asked

"I did" Sid said full of shame

"Oh Sid" Dewey said


	38. Chapter 38

The forensic team and officers arrived. They took statements from Sidney, Dewey and Randy.

As soon as Randy's statement was taken he walked away, Sidney chased him

"Randy wait!" Sidney shouted

"Leave me alone!" he said quietly

"It was just a stupid kiss after we broke up" Sidney tried to grab his arm but he pushed her away

"You said nothing was going on with you two, and i believed you!" he said

"I never touched him when we were in a relationship, and i would never have done. I only love you" Sidney said

"For weeks i was scared he would take you away you from me. What is it with you and serial killers? First Billy now Curtis. I'm surprised you didn't jump into bed with Mickey!" He laughed

Sidney was pissed off and slapped him across the face "Fine be like that! We've just survived another massacre and all you can think about is one stupid kiss!" Sidney stormed off

Randy realised what a twat he was being "SID WAIT, I'm sorry!"

He ran up to her and embraced her, they both cried in each other's arms

"I'm so sorry Sidney, I love you" he said wrapping his arms around her

"I'm sorry too Randy,i love you so much" she kissed him

"You and me against the world forever Sid" He said stroking her hair "When this is all over i want to leave with you and make a fresh start"

"I don't care where we go as long as we are together and safe" She smiled

"And we will be sweetheart" he smiled

They walked hand in hand to find Dewey

Dewey smiled when he saw them holding hands "You two made up i see"

"I love her" Randy smirked

"And i love him, and once this shit has cleared we are leaving, I'm gonna sell my house and my dad's" Sid explained

"And I'm selling mine" Randy said

"We should have quite a bit of money after selling them and we have the wills aswell,so we should have enough to start a fresh somewhere" Sidney smiled

"What about you Dew?" asked Randy

"I've talked to mum and I'm gonna stay." Said Dewey

"Good luck Dew" Sidney hugged him

 _Several weeks passed. Sidney had sold her father's house and Randy had sold his mother's house and had moved in with Sidney for the time being. Tatum had been put to rest again. And all the new victims were also laid to rest. Dewey had been giving the job as the new Sheriff of Woodsboro. There was a sense of calm in this damaged but healing town._

 _It was coming up to be the first anniversary of Randy and Sidney getting together. Randy knew what he wanted to do, ask this wonderful, strong and beautiful woman to become his wife. They had been through so much and survived and he wanted to begin the next chapter in their lives together. He needed Dewey's advice as apart from Sidney, was the closest thing he had to family now. He did see Mrs Riley as family too._

Randy knocked on Dewey's door "Hi Randy what's up?" he asked

"Hey Dew, can i talk to you? Man to man?" Randy asked

"Sure come in" Dewey smiled "Mum's out"

"I want to ask Sidney to marry me" Randy said nervously

"That's great Randy! But why do you need to talk to me?" Dewey asked

"I need engagement ring advice. You know what she'd like Dew" Randy said

"It's not for me to choose Randy! She's your girlfriend not mine!" Dewey exclaimed

"Please Dew, I just need ideas!" Randy begged

"Fine, come on, I'll drive you" Dewey said

They drove out of town to a jewellery store

Randy had plenty of money, they looked at rings, then Randy came across a beautiful silver ring with a 50 carat diamond. It was as beautiful as Sidney "This one! Dew, what do you think?" asking his friend what his opinion was

"It's absolutely beautiful Randy" Dewey exclaimed

"And over a thousand dollars! Randy said

Dewey chuckled. Randy paid for the ring, it came in a beautiful black box

"Now you just got to do the deed now Randy!" Dewey said

"Yep" He said nervously

"How are you thinking of proposing and when?" Dewey asked

"I'm thinking of er out of Woodsboro to this restaurant called McLaren's and going down on one knee and asking her in front of people" he said "Tomorrow night"

"Oh i so hope you get the answer you want, I have a feeling you will, she's head over heels for you" Dewey patted him on the back

Dewey dropped Randy back at his and Sidney's

"Good luck Randy" Dewey smiled

"Thanks Dew" Randy smiled back

Dewey drove off.

Randy went in to see Sidney snoozing on the sofa. He smiled. She looked so beautiful and peaceful

He gently nudged her awake "Sid?" he said softly

"Hey Randy" She said sleepily

"Sorry for waking you, I just want to tell you I'm taking you to McLaren's tomorrow night" he said

"Sounds lovely sweetie" she smiled before going back to sleep

He sat stroking her hair next to her. He smiled contently. Tomorrow he was hoping she wouldn't be his girlfriend anymore but his fiancée. He happily drifted off next to her.


	39. Chapter 39

_The next day_

It was the day Sidney and Randy got together one year ago and he was determined to make this a happy day. He had planned a picnic at their special place then take her to McLaren's for dinner then propose to her. He was excited yet nervous at the same time. He had showered and dressed before Sidney woke up. He wore a black shirt and jeans, and smelt of lynx. He had gone out and bought Sidney a bunch of her favourite flowers and chocolates. He was preparing breakfast and bed for Sid, bacon, sausage and egg with a cup of coffee and glass of fresh orange juice.

He took it up to their bedroom where she was awake, she smiled when he walked in the room "Happy anniversary baby" he replied putting the breakfast tray down on their bed "Happy anniversary sweetie" she replied kissing him "What's this?" she then asked

"Your favourites, bacon, sausage and eggs, and behind my back i have your favourite flowers and chocolates" he smiled gazing into hr eyes, she was so beautiful and could look at her all day

"Oh wow Randy this is all so amazing, come here" she said

He sat on the bed and reached over to her and they kissed passionately "You'd better eat up before it goes cold" he chuckled even though he didn't want to stop making out with her, he wanted so badly to make love to her

She ate up and then opened the chocolates and put one in Randy's finger, she then licked his finger. This turned him on greatly, and before they knew it they were naked in their bed making passionate love to each other.

When they finished they got up, Sidney went downstairs and put the flowers in water, then went back upstairs, "Well I'm going to shower" she said

"I showered earlier" he said

She looked at him playfully glumly and said "Oh well, I guess I'm showering by myself" she then walked out.

"Oh no you don't get away that easily!" he chased her into the bathroom where they ripped each other's clothes off and made love in the shower then tenderly washed each other

Sidney got dressed into a blue tank top and black jeans. "God you are so beautiful" Randy said kissing her neck

"And you are truly amazing, I am so lucky" Sid said

"I'm the lucky one Sid" placing his hand under her chin and bringing her towards him, kissing her on the lips

"How do you want to celebrate our first anniversary?" Sid asked

"I want to take you on a picnic then take you to McLaren's for dinner" Randy smiled

"Sounds perfect" she kissed him again

"Sit down and put your feet up whilst i make some sandwiches" he smiled

Sidney sat down and read her book, it was a romance novel about two best friends falling in love _Just like me and Randy._ He finished preparing where he then grabbed her hand and walked her to his car "Get in my beautiful Sidney" she got in, and he put the picnic in the back and got in and drove to their spot "Oh Randy ,it's our place" she smiled

"Yes it is " He smiled back

They got out of his car and he grabbed the picnic, they then walked further and found a perfect quiet place to sit. He got a blanket and laid it out on the grass "sit down Sid" he said. She sat down, he poured a glass of wine for her then one for him, they sat together talking, kissing and eating the picnic. When they had finished eating, they laid back on the blanket and gazed into each other's eyes, Randy put his arm around her and she cuddled into him. They just lay their all afternoon. But it was time to head home and get changed for their reservations at McLaren's

They arrived home, Randy changed into a white shirt and black trousers and brown leather jacket "Well don't we look very formal?" she cheekily grinned

"Just want to look nice for you" he felt inside the pocket to make sure he had the ring in it

Sidney got changed into a beautiful black dress and put her hair in a small ponytail. Randy was gobsmacked when he saw her "Wow just wow" were his words

They left and got in his car and drove to McLaren's

They ordered their meal and talked, Randy then got up out of his seat, taking Sidney by surprise, he knelt down beside her and said "Sid, we have been through so much together, and i never thought we'd ever be sat like this, heck i never thought we'd ever be together, but this past year despite the sadness and loss has been the happiest i have ever been, and i want to keep making you happy for the rest of your life, I want to grow old with you and die with you by my side" he smiled, Sid had the feeling she knew what he was about to ask her "And i know we are still really young, but the last few years has taught me, life is too short and you never know what's going to happen, so Sidney Jane Prescott, will you make me the happiest man on this entire planet and become my wife?" he asked, he was sweating with nerves, he got the ring out of it's box

Sidney got up and knelt down beside him "Randy, i love you with all my heart and soul" she started crying and it set him off "I want nothing more than to be your wife!" she exclaimed

"Really?" he asked

"Yes really!" she exclaimed

He put the ring on her engagement finger and kissed it, then kissed her and embraced her in front of other customers, he didn't care who was watching, he was just so happy.

 **Yay! They're engaged! At last! Please comment and review x**


	40. Chapter 40

The newly engaged couple drove home happy and content

"I love you so much Sidney, I promise to be a good loving husband to you" he kissed her

"I love you sweetheart, you are everything to me. But i feel there is something i must tell you about the past" she said

They sat down at home

"Ok Sid" he said curiously

"I only just admitted this to myself. I liked you" she said

"Yeah, we were friends, so?" Randy asked

"No, i mean i "Liked" liked you when we were at Windsor." She said

"OK" he said proudly

"The day i was told you died i sat with Dewey and Hallie and i was in tears, and i felt so lost without you. I couldn't trust Derek, it was all a mess, i was a mess. The murders then my feelings. But you dying made me see that i did care for you as more than a friend. I just put it down to being scared and vulnerable but i think i had feelings for you since then. I did love Derek of course but we had such a bond and you were one of the only guys i trusted apart from Dewey and my dad, and to loose you, yeah my heart broke" she explained in detail

He put his arms around her "Oh Sid, you have no idea how happy you have made me by saying this. I thought you only ever saw me as a friend. It killed so much when you and Derek were together but i could see how much he loved you and i respected him and you and wouldn't have tried to break you up. Instead i just had to be content with being your friend and supporting you like i had always done".

"I wish i had listened to you about Billy, you had bad feelings about him from the beginning" Sid full of regret

"It doesn't matter Sid,i love you" Randy kissed her hand "Do you want to know what i thought when i met you?"

"Yeah i do" she smiled

"Well it was our first day of high school, we were in English class together" he smiled

"Yeah i remember" she chuckled

"You walked in the room and i thought wow she is beautiful and very interesting and i would love to get to know her more" he said "It was weeks before i had the courage to speak to you and obviously by then you were dating someone. And all i wanted to do is ask you out, so when you had split with a boyfriend i just couldn't get the words out and i made myself feel like an ass. Then of course you met Billy and that was it, you were so fixated on him that we drifted apart, my love for you certainly didn't though, it just grew Sid. Then of course your mum died and all i wanted to do was hold you every time i saw you but i knew it wasn't my job Sid, it was Billy's. I just wanted to be there for you and let you release the sadness in your eyes, it never seemed like you could ever do that. If you had been my girl then, I'd have helped you" Randy said sadly "Then the murders started i just knew it was him, not because he had the girl that i wanted to be with, but he just didn't seem to show any remorse for the people who died and didn't seem to give a shit about you and how all of it affected you, but i did, I cared. And if Billy hadn't have come to Stu's or he claimed to have done but of course he'd just killed Tatum, I was planning on telling you my feelings, but of course leather face showed up. Anyway you two went upstairs and had sex whilst me and the guys drunk beers and watched Halloween, then the phone went and apparently Himbry had been hung from a post on the football field, so the guys scarpered, and i was left on my own. I then got up walked out drunk and saw Gale in her van and said What's up she then hit me on the head with her phone several times which effing hurt Sid! I then got back up and saw Stu playing with Tatum's dead body, I was like shit he's the other killer and i needed to get you and get away. And then you know the rest Sid" he explained in great detail even though he was upset

"Oh Randy,i was so stupid!" Sid said

"No you weren't Sid, don't ever think like that!" he kissed her hair

"I should have believed in you, maybe this wouldn't have happened" she said sadly

He held her and comforted her he then continued " Well it all blew over and obviously we moved to Windsor College, and things were great as we were growing closer then we had ever been, I was so happy, fresh start with the girl i loved and wanted to be with, I was growing the confidence to tell you how i felt then you met Derek and the rest you know!" he chuckled


	41. Chapter 41

Sidney and Randy were glad they had revealed to each other their true feelings. They had known each other roughly 10 years and now they were engaged and living together and the awful murders were behind them. Dewey was thrilled for them and he made Randy promise that he would be his best man.

The day had come that Sidney wanted to visit Windsor and see Derek's mum, she had decided she wanted his mother to have the Greek letters back. She wanted to visit his and Hallie's graves. It had been almost two years since they were murdered. She also wanted to see if her old drama teacher Gus was still there, he was a rock to her during the difficult months. And Randy wanted to see if his pal Josh was still there, he was the guy who was discussing film sequels with Randy, Cici and Mickey and he thought terminator was historical.

Randy drove them both there, it took several hours. He parked the car and they were startled to be back here, full of memories.

They approached the main reception at Windsor College, a young man smiled at them "Hello I'm Sidney Prescott and this is my fiancé Randy Meeks,we used to be students here" she smiled

"Oh hi! I thought you looked familiar, yes you both left us after that terrible murder spree" he said sadly

"Yes we did" Randy said unimpressed with this guy hitting on his fiancée "We are looking for a student and a member of staff if they are still here" Randy glared

"Ok, and what are their names?" The man said

"Gus Gold, he was my former drama teacher" Sidney smiled

"Oh lovely Gus! Yes he is still here, he was very upset hen you left Sidney, you were his favourite student to quote " She was a true fighter and heroine" they were his words, my name is Will by the way" he smiled oblivious to the fact her fiancé was standing there

"Aww I'm so glad, we would love to see him Will" she smiled

"Ok Sidney, I will ring his department and let him know you are here and when you are free" he smiled before picking the phone up and dialling. He spoke to someone then put the phone smiling "Gus said he will here in about 15 minutes, he's just finishing a lesson"

"Thank you so much Will" she smiled

"You're very welcome Sidney" staring at her

Randy was getting really pissed off "And I'm looking for an old friend of mine from film theory Joshua Jasper"

"Sure, I'll check the records" said Will "Yes he is still with us, I'll ring the film theory department"

"Thank you" Randy glared

"What's wrong Randy?" sensing the tension

"Nothing" he said sharply

Will got off the phone "Joshua will be out in a bit sir"

"Thank you" Randy said

Him and Sid sat down and waited

"Sidney?" An elderly gentleman came out

"GUS!" she ran and hugged the man

"How are you my dear? Its been 3 years" he smiled

"I'm very well, and how are you?" Sidney asked

"Things are good now these terrible murders are behind us all. I heard you were involved in more murders. I was praying for you Sidney" He said "Would you like to grab a coffee and go for a walk?" asked Gus

"That would be lovely, I'll just let my fiancé know" She smiled

"Oh wow Sidney how lovely, you're engaged" he beamed with pride

"Gus, this is my fiancé Randy Meeks, Randy this is my old drama teacher Gus Gold" Sidney smiled

"How do you do sir?" Randy asked

"I'm well thank you for asking, I remember you, didn't you fake your death and leave here?" Asked Gus

"Yes i did sir" Randy smiled

"Nice move Randy, shows intelligence and call me Gus" the elderly gentleman replied "I don't think we ever met did we during your time here?" he asked

"No i don't think so" asked Randy

"I remember her boyfriend Derek and two friends Hallie and Mickey, they would alternate as Sidney's escorts" Gus replied

"Yes that's right Gus, you liked Hallie" Sidney replied

"Would you like to come for coffee Randy?" asked Gus

"I'm actually waiting for an old friend but thank you" Randy shook Gus's hand and they both left

Randy sat back down and 5 minutes a voice said "Randy bloody Meeks! What the fuck are you doing here?" Joshua said

"Josh! How you doing bud?" randy hugged him

"I'm good man! I'm marrying Sidney Prescott!" Randy exclaimed

"Shit! Really\/ how the fuck did you manage that?" Josh said in disbelief

"Long story mate but we are happy" Randy smiled

"I'm so glad to hear it. Do you remember Diane, the mopey girl in our class?" Josh asked

"Yes i do... Oh don't tell me you are dating?" Randy smirked

"Yep" Josh said

"Christ, she's so moany" Randy complained

"She's lovely once you know her Randy" Josh exclaimed

They went for lunch on campus and continued catching up


	42. Chapter 42

Sidney and Gus entered the cafeteria, she had to stop "Is everything ok Sidney? Asked a concerned Gus

Sidney smiled "Yep everything is fine" she was remembering sitting in here with her friends Randy,Mickey,Derek and Hallie and it bought back memories like the day Derek sang to her, she clutched the Greek letters.

What would you like to drink Sidney?" Gus asked softly

"Just a latte please Gus" she smiled

Gus got out his wallet "Put that away, its my treat" she said smiling

"Its on me Sid" he said

"Ok,thanks Gus" she smiled

Gus ordered two lattes and they sat down with them

"What bought you back Sidney if i may ask?" Gus asked sipping his latte

"Well i wanted to come and see if you were still here as you had always been so good to me, so understanding and Randy wanted to see one of his old film theory friends, I also wanted to visit Derek's mother and hand this back to her" she showed him the Greek letters

"You two were serious then?" asked Gus smiling

"Yep we were, he gave me the letters and said an engagement ring would follow later, but we drifted apart when the murders got serious, I couldn't trust him Gus." Sidney said trying to hold tears in "Turns out i was wrong"

"I am very sorry Sidney for everything you went through. You seem happy now though" Pointing at her engagement ring

"I am, very, That's why I'm handing the letters back to Mrs Feldman, they belong to her son, he's dead, and I'm marrying Randy" she said

"Its a brave thing to do Sidney. But as one chapter closes, another begins" Gus said

"I wish i had trusted him though, my heart said he was a good person who loved me, but the scared part of my head said he's just like Billy" she broke down

Gus put his hand on her arm "Shhh Sidney it's ok. I'm sure Derek knew deep down how much you loved him and i don't think he blamed you for having doubts after what happened with your previous boyfriend" Gus smiled

"I hope so Gus, I just don't know how i will face his mother" Sid said

"You can because you are strong and a fighter" he smiled

They drunk up their lattes and walked around campus and went into the drama theatre. She remembered Derek tied up and mickey shooting him hopelessly. Debbie attacking her. Cotton shooting Debbie dead. Her putting bullets in both Debbie and Mickey killing them.

Gus placed his hand on Sidneys shoulder "Are you ok Sidney?" he asked concerned

"Yeah,i'm fine thanks" she smiled

They chatted some more before meeting back up with Randy and Josh

"Hey Sid" Randy kissed her

"You ok?" she asked

"Yep,are you babe?" Randy asked

"Yeah,hey Josh nice to see you again, how have you been?" asked Sidney

"I've been great Sid,i 'm sorry to hear about your dad, Randy has told me everything, congratulations to you both on your engagement. Let me know the date" he smiled giving Sidney a hug

"We will do" Sidney said

Sidney and Randy said farewell to Gus and Josh exchanging phone numbers and addresses

"Randy what was wrong earlier?" Sid asked

"Just didn't like the way that guy was looking and talking to you that's all" Randy said

"Nothing to worry about, we're both always get other people looking at us and flirting. It doesn't matter as we love each other and only each other" she kissed him and held him close to her

They got in Randy's car and drove to Derek's mother

"Want me to come in with you?" asked Randy holding her hand

"I'll be fine Randy" she smiled kissing him.

She got out of the car full of nerves. She knocked on the door

"Sidney, oh my dear, come in!" A lady in her later 40's with brown hair and bright blue eyes opened the front door

"Hi Mrs Feldman" Smiled Sidney kissing her cheek

"Sidney, its Karen to you!" She smiled

Sidney sat down "Tea or coffee Sid?" asked Karen

"I'm ok thanks" Sid smiled

"How have you been sweetheart?" asked Karen

"I've been really great recently, I'm engaged" looking down at Randy's ring

"Oh my! Congratulations, who is the lucky man?" asked Karen excited

"Randy Meeks" Sid smiled

"Oh of course it would be" she laughed "He always had a thing for you, we all knew that especially Derek" Karen smiled

"That's why i have come, to give you back something of Derek's" Sid got the Greek letter chain out of her jacket pocket

"Oh my goodness..." Karen's face full of emotion "He loved you so much Sidney"

"I loved him very much too. I regret doubting him." Sidney cried

Karen rubbed her back "You were not to blame Sidney, who could blame you? Derek knew deep down you loved him, and that's all that matters" Karen tried to reassure her

"I just feel foolish, I broke his heart" Sidney sobbed

"Please don't Sidney" Karen said "I need to nip to his room, there are things for you, I just haven't got round to sending them to you, and there is something you should see, i was surprised when i found it in his things"

Karen went upstairs then came back down with a box

In the box there were photos of Sidney and Derek together, some of the five of them together goofing around "I didn't know what to do with them, you can chuck the ones with Mickey" Karen said

Sidney went through them, there were loads, she weeped thinking of happier times "Shhh Sidney, it's ok" Said Karen

Karen handed her an envelope which said _My beautiful Sidney_ on the front "What's this?" said Sidney

"I found it on his desk after he died" Karen said "I haven't opened it, its for you, but i forgot to post it to you" Karen said

Sidney opened the letter and read it

 _Sidney_

 _Please know i love you with all my heart. And i have done since the day i first set eyes on you. I know things are bad at the moment and i know you have doubts about me, about us. And i know there is nothing i can do to prove i did not kill those kids. If you love me enough i am hopeful you can see i am not guilty. I would do nothing to jeopardise what we have. I gave you the Greek letters to show how much you mean to me. And when this is all over, if i am still alive of course, I want to marry you. I made a promise giving you my letters to love and protect you and i want to spend the rest of my life doing that, you as my wife and me as your husband, if you will have me of course. If i do not live, I want you to move on, if Randy is still alive i want you both to be happy together, I can see how much he loves you, and have known from the beginning. I hope you never have to see this letter, if i live then I'm burning it, but if i die then you will read it._

 _I love you_

 _Yours always Derek xxxx_

Sidney cried reading it. Tears hit the paper, she took the letter and held it tight against her chest

"Are you ok Sidney?" asked Karen

"You should read this" Sidney said

Karen broke down "He really loved you" Karen brought a black box out "I found this in his draw aswell" she opened it there was a beautiful engagement ring

"Omg" Sidney said astonished

"I know, I had no idea he was going to propose" Karen said

"Me neither" Sid said "Its up to you what happens to the ring"

"Take it Sidney, and keep the Greek letters, he'd want you to keep it" Karen smiled

They hugged and chatted and finally Sidney left and got in the car with Randy

"Hey babe, how was it?" Randy kissed her

"It was ok" She was unable to tell him how Derek truly felt about her


	43. Chapter 43

Sidney and Randy returned to their hotel room.

Sidney didn't say anything, she was in mourning and feeling guilt ridden.

Randy broke the silence "Sid, you haven't said anything since you left Derek's mother's. What happened? Tell me?" he asked worried

She decided to speak up "Nothing really, she told me to keep the Greek letters and handed me some photos of us all together" She got into her nightdress and went to sleep

Randy got dressed and cuddled up behind her. Tears were streaming down her face, she was trying to not let Randy know she was crying.

The next morning Sidney woke up before Randy did, she showered and got dressed into a pink dress and put her hair up in a ponytail. Today she was going to visit the graves of Hallie and Derek.

She nipped out to buy some flowers. When she returned Randy was up and dressed, he smiled at Sidney and put his arms around her from behind and kissed her "I love you" he smiled

"I love you too" Sid said

"Are you feeling better after yesterday?" he asked

"A little. And i promise to explain everything as soon as we get back. I just can't because I'm still letting it sink in myself" she said

"Ok Sid, what time is Karen picking us up?" He asked

"Half an hour, I went to the shop and bought some flowers for their graves" she smiled

"They're beautiful Sid" kissing her neck

They left their room and waited outside for Karen. She smiled when she saw them "Randy! Oh my goodness how are you?" hugging him

"Hi Mrs Feldman, I've been good, and yourself?" he asked

"I've good too, hey Sid" she said hugging Sidney "Are these for Derek and Hallie?" she asked

"They are" Sid said

They got in the car and drove to the cemetery. They all got out of the car and Randy and Sidney followed Karen to Hallie's grave

"Here is Hallie's, I'll give you a bit of privacy" Karen smiled

"You don't have too" Sid said

"OK if you're sure" Karen smiled

Sidney read the grave stone out " _Hallie Caroline McDaniel 1977-1997. Beloved daughter, niece, grand daughter and friend. Loved but never forgotten"_

Sidney started to cry as she lay the flowers. Randy put his arms around her to comfort her "It's ok Sid,i 'm right here" He said. Karen watched him and knew Sidney was in good hands with Randy, Derek would be happy.

Sidney and Randy finished embracing and they continued to Derek's grave. Sidney read the stone out loud " _Derek James Feldman 1977-1997. A loving son, grand-son, nephew and boyfriend. We love you and miss you"_

"Oh Karen, you included me!" Sidney broke down in Karen's arms

"Of course Sidney, he loved you more than anything" Karen cried too. Randy just let them both have a moment. Sidney took the flowers and laid them down, she whispered to Derek's grave " _I love you Derek"_

The three of them left the cemetery, Karen dropped them off at the hotel and said goodbye to them both

Randy and Sidney were checking out of the hotel, ready to return to Woodsboro

"When are you going to tell me what happened at Derek's mum'?" he asked

"Tomorrow Randy" she said.

They drove home and got into bed and woke up the next morning

Sidney got up and made breakfast. They both sat down and ate not saying anything. Sidney then washed up "Sit on the sofa with me i have some things i need to show you and tell you" she said

"Ok Sid" he said

They sat down where Sidney handed Randy the letter from Derek. He read it. "Oh Sid, i am so sorry sweetheart, but wow i had no idea that's how he really felt" He hugged her

They then handed him the engagement ring box, he opened it "Wow its beautiful. What are you going to do with it?" he asked

"I want to keep it and the Greek letters if you're ok with that "Sid said

"You would never have to ask. They are yours Sid, Derek wanted you to have them. I would never expect you to get rid of them. I Have come to terms with the fact part of you will always love him, and i accept it Sid" he smiled

"God i love you Randy" Sid kissed him

"And i love you more, and i am so happy he has given us his blessing in the letter, it means a lot to me that he feels I am worthy of you" he smiled

"And you are Randy, more than worthy" she kissed him


	44. Chapter 44

Sidney and Randy spent many months happy in Woodsboro, Sidney was moving past her grief and regrets with Derek. She was building her life with Randy.

They had set their wedding date, it was getting closer and were discussing where they were going to live. They wanted to go back to Windsor. Sidney had a job set up as Gus's drama assistant and would be helping him. Randy was going to be a film theory teacher as his knowledge of movies was massive.

They were to be married in Woodsboro then sell their house and leave.

The day had arrived. Sidney had her aunt Kate and cousin Jill there as family. Gus had also arrived to give Sidney away as he was like a father to her. Derek's mother was also there to offer Sidney support.

Randy had Dewey as best man and he also had Josh and Diane there too.

Sidney wore a beautiful white dress and a veil and carried red flowers down the aisle with Gus walking her down. Randy stood at the altar in a suit next to his best man Dewey who was also wearing a suit, both had massive grins.

Randy and Sidney exchanged vows and became Mr and Mrs Meeks, well Sidney was known as Sidney Prescott-Meeks. He was beyond thrilled and had dreamt of this day since he was 10.

They went on honeymoon to Paris and spent a lovely two weeks there before returning to Woodsboro. They visited Windsor and found a beautiful house that was just perfect to raise a family in and not too far away from the college "It's perfect Randy" she kissed her husband

He smiled "Perfect for raising a family Mrs Prescott-Meeks" he smiled. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist, she held onto his arms "This is the house" she smiled

They bought the house and had found a buyer for their house in Woodsboro. Dewey said that whenever they were staying in Woodsboro they were always welcome to stay at his.

Moving day came, Dewey helped by moving boxes into the moving truck. Finally the house was empty, Sidney stood there remembering the memories in the house, she then walked to her father's, there was a new family living there now. She hoped they would be able to turn that house into a happy house. She then visited the graves of her father, mother, Tatum and Randy's mum and sister and said her goodbyes to them.

Sidney and Randy hugged Dewey "Ring when you're there guys" he said

"We will Dewey, please be safe" Sidney was in tears but Dewey held her tight

"Shh Sid, its all going to be fine. You two are going to be great, nice new house, new jobs, you're married and hopefully a few baby Meek's in a few years" he laughed

"I love you Dew" Sid said

"I love you too Sid" Dewey said, he then turned to face Randy "You take good care of her" he said firmly

"I will do Dew" Randy hugged Dewey "We better get going Sid"

"Ok" She said getting in the car

They left Woodsboro and were about to embark on their new life in Windsor.


	45. Chapter 45

Randy and Sidney had been at Windsor for just over a year when they knew the inevitable talk came, babies, it was a topic which they had both been avoiding.

"Sidney, I want to try for a baby" he expressed

"Really?" she said happily

"Yes, I love you and i want to share that love with our family" he kissed her

"I'll stop taking the pill from tomorrow and then we'll let nature take it's course. I hope that no damage has been done because of the attacks, I'm just scared" she said

"It will be fine Sid, if we're still not pregnant in a year we will get tests" randy said hoping to reassure her

"I love you" She said

They started trying for a baby but they still weren't having any luck, so they went for tests.

Randy had his test done first and he was in the clear. Sidney cried "I knew it, I just knew it! Being kicked, punched and beaten has obviously done damage to my body!" she sobbed in her husband's arms

"We don't know that Sid, we may just have not had luck yet" he said

Sidney had a series of tests and was ready to be given the results "Come in Mrs and Mr Meeks" he said

"Hi doc" said Randy

"We have your results but before i tell you i need to ask you questions" he said

"Go ahead" Sid said

"Have you been kicked or punched in your womb area?" he asked

"Yes i have" Sid said

"Can you remember when this was?" he asked

"Several years ago, me and my husband have been involved in three murder sprees, one of which was on the Windsor college campus, and two were in Woodsboro" she explained

"Ok Sidney, thank you. Well there has been significant damage done to your ovaries but... There is a small operation we can perform that will fix the problem and you should be able to get pregnant but you will need recovery time after the operation" he explained

"Ok doctor, I'm ready for it when you are" she said firmly

"We can book you in tomorrow" the doctor smiled

Randy and Sidney left

"Are you sure about this Sid?" Randy asked

"Yes! I want baby Randy's running about, I'm gonna do this for us" she kissed her husband

"That's that settled then" he chuckled

The next day Randy drove Sidney to the hospital where the operation to fix her damaged varies was done, they were told it had been a success but would have to wait six weeks before trying again.

Sidney spent several nights in hospital but was discharged. Randy took her home and put her to bed and cuddled up to her and they fell asleep. He spent the next few days cooking for her, bathing her and being there for her.

She got back on her feet and within a few weeks they resumed the fun part of trying to start their family. Not to their surprise they didn't have any luck to their surprise which upset Sidney thinking the operation hadn't worked.

It was April 2002,and a week away from the fifth anniversary of the Windsor college murders and a month away from her 26th birthday.

She woke up feeling very sick, she had thought perhaps it was the curry her and Randy had the previous night. She ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. Randy woke up worried "Are you ok Sid?" asked Randy

"Yep, all good now, bloody curry from last night" she exclaimed

"Well I'm ok Sid" Randy said

"Lucky you!" she smirked

They went through the next few days Randy had noticed she was craving jelly sweets which his own mother had done when she was expecting Martha

"UH Sid, when was your last period" he asked just after she threw up again for the third time that day

"I'll check my calendar" she said before seeing she was a week late "Oh Wow Randy I'm over a week late!" she got excited and he had a big smile

"Well take a bloody test Sid! Come on don't keep me in suspense!" He said

She ran back in the bathroom needing to be sick again. As soon as she had cleaned herself up she got out a packet of tests, she had a stock of them and had done since they started trying. She got one out of the box and took it out of the wrapper, she peed on the stick and a minute later saw the first red line, she stared hard and to her happiness there was a second line, she ran out of the bathroom

"Randy! I'm pregnant!" She jumped in his arms showing him the test

"OMG Sid this is just fantastic!" he exclaimed full of delight

Sidney booked in for a hospital scan just to make sure all was well and the doctor told them that she was six weeks pregnant and due seven months time.

They were both over the moon and told all their friends and family


	46. Chapter 46

Sidney was now four months pregnant and beginning to show. She needed to start buying maternity clothes so Karen offered to take her shopping and have a girly day out. Karen was like a mother to Sidney and was so glad she had Gus as well.

"How you doing Sid? How's your first pregnancy going?" she smiled

"Its going great now the awful morning sickness is over, now I'm finding my clothes don't fit me anymore!" she chuckled

"Oh we can soon get you new clothes Hun!" Karen smiled

They went maternity clothes shopping and bought lots of dresses and trousers and tops. Sid felt happy and was looking forward to the birth of her's and Randy's first of hopefully many children.

Karen took her for coffee and they chatted "I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me since moving here" Sid smiled

"You're welcome, I just want to help you plus you are all i have left of my son, and i know he would be so proud of you and the beautiful woman you have blossomed into since marrying Randy and starting your family" Karen said

"Don't you feel resentment that this should be your grandchild?" Sid asked curiously

"No I don't Sidney, I'm just thankful i get to share this journey with you and Randy" she smiled placing her hand on Sidney's arm "And Derek would be grateful you are doing this"

"I love you Karen, you have been like a mum to me" Sid smiled

"And i love you and Randy, you are like my son and daughter, and i have needed this since loosing Derek" she said

"We want you to be the godmother of our child" Sidney said

"I would be honoured Sidney!" Karen hugged her "Have you two got names picked yet?"

"Well I haven't spoken to Randy yet but i would like to name a girl Rose and a boy Derek" Sid smiled

"Oh Sidney that makes me so happy!" Karen beamed

They continued chatting. They then hugged goodbye and went home.

Randy got up when he heard his wife come home "Hey beautiful how was your day with Karen?" he kissed her

"It was great, and she had accepted our invitation on being godmother to our child. But i need to talk to you about names, I have some ideas" she said sitting down next to him

"Well we know Dewey will be godfather!" Randy exclaimed

"Yes, when he comes to visit we'll ask him then" Sid said "For a girl how about Rose Meeks,begins with R like Randy so you'd both have the same initials RM" She said

"It's beautiful Sid" he smiled

"For a boy, and this is controversial and i completely understand if you say no, Derek Meeks" Sid said

To her surprise he smiled and said yes.

"So its either Rose Meeks or Derek Meeks" Sid beamed with happiness

Randy embraced his pregnant wife and put his hand down onto her stomach "OMG Sid the baby is kicking!" he said excited

"He or she is obviously giving it's approval to it's future name" she chuckled


	47. Chapter 47

Sidney was now in her six month of pregnancy. Baby Meeks was growing fast, Sidney was working part time for Gus.

"Sid you must take it easy" said the elderly gentleman placing his hand on her shoulder as she was moving props about

"Gus I'm fine, and so is the baby" she exclaimed

"Sit down dear" he asked her with a smile

She sat down with him "How are things?" he asked

"Things are great" placing a protective hand on her baby bump "Dewey is visiting tomorrow so we have the spare room ready for him. He wants to introduce us to someone, I'm thinking he has a lady friend "she chuckled"

"Oh how wonderful Sidney. But you must take it easy, its very important you do for your sake and the baby's" he smiled

"I will Gus" she smiled

 _The next day_

Randy and Sidney had the day off work in preparation for their friend. They were excited and eager to meet his new friend.

There was a knock on the door, Sidney looked through the peep hole "Rand!, it's Dewey, and a lady who was about 30 with short brown hair. HA told you, he's got a new girlfriend!" she chuckled

"Ok, you win Sid! He smacked her bum

"Oi cheeky!" she smirked before opening the door "Dewey!" she kissed his cheek

"Hey Sid, hey Randy, wow look you at you" he pointed at Sidney's bump " you look blooming Sid" he smiled

"Only three months to go!" Randy said hugging Dewey

"Please both of you come in" Sidney smiled "And who is your lady friend?" she then asked

"Sorry! This is my girlfriend Hayley, Hayley these are my good friends Randy and his pregnant wife Sidney" Dewey explained with a big smile

"How lovely to meet you Hayley" Sid smiled hugging her

"Same to you Sidney and you Randy" she hugged Randy "

"Come sit down both of you, and we'll take your bags upstairs" Sid smiled

"Sid, you should sit down, me and Randy can do that" Dewey smiled

"I'm pregnant not sick Dewey" Sid said slightly annoyed

"You're six months Sid, Dewey is right. If you put the kettle on and make some drinks that's your way of helping Sid" kissing his wife

"Ok" she smiled "What would you like to drink Hayley?" Sidney asked

"Just tea please Sidney" Hayley asked

"Four teas coming up" she put the kettle on "So how long have you and Dewey been together? He hasn't mentioned you when we have rung him" Sidney explained

"About two months" She replied

"How did you meet?" Asked Sidney inquisitively

"My husband was beating me and i reported it to the police. I was sat in the waiting room and Dewey saw me covered in bruises and crying and he came in and offered me a tissue and i told him what was wrong. He was so kind and gentle and reassuring. He is really an amazing man" Hayley smiled

"He is. He's our surrogate big brother" Sid said "I'm so glad he has found you. He was so depressed after his last girlfriend was murdered"

"He told me all about Gale Weathers and the murders. I knew too obviously living in Woodsboro. Jut tragic that the three of you have been through this three times, and one time right here" Hayley said sadly

"It was a terrible few years but we got out of it. Me and Randy are married and having our first baby, and Dewey has you" Sid smiled

Randy and Dewey came downstairs. They talked and got to know each other

"Sid is chief Louis Hartley still here?" Asked Dewey

"Yes, I believe so, i haven't seen him though what with work and the baby" Sid explained

"Thanks Sid. Hayley, want to come for a walk and leave these two to tidy up? "Asked Dewey

"Sure, that sounds lovely Dewey" Hayley said before she took hold of Dewey's arm where they left

They returned a while later

"Did you see him Dew?" Asked a sleepy Sidney

"Yes i did, he's retiring in a month" Dew smiled

"Oh really? I'll have to pop in to the station before he leaves "Sid smiled

The next day Sidney and Randy went to the police station

"It makes a change to visit a police station without it involving murder" Randy chuckled

"Stop that" she slapped her husband playfully

"Sorry miss!" he exclaimed

They arrived at the front desk. "Can i help you miss?" asked a young man

"Can we speak to Chief Hartley please?" Asked Sidney

"Can i ask who is asking?" he then asked

"It's Sidney Prescott-Meeks, he knows me" Sidney smiled

"OK Miss, thank you" he rang through "Take a seat and I'll let him know you are here"

An elderly gentlemen in uniform came out "Sidney and Randy how are yo both!" he exclaimed

"Hi Chief, we are great, as you can probably see from our wedding rings, we got married and are expecting our first bundle of joy!" she exclaimed

"How splendid, congratulations to the pair of you" holding his hand out to Randy who then shook it "Good to see you alive and well Randy!"

" Thanks Chief!" Randy said

"What do you think of Dewey's new girlfriend?" Sidney asked

"She seemed nice yesterday" Louis said

"She was a victim of domestic violence, Dewey was there when she went to the police" Sidney explained

"How terrible, I hope things go well for him and for you both and the little nipper. I must be going back to work. It was great seeing you both" He hugged Sidney and shook Randy's hand again


	48. Chapter 48

Sidney was just days away from her due date. She was on full maternity leave and Randy also had time off work to look after Sidney and the baby.

Sidney got up to make herself a cup of tea "Hey Sid I'll do that, you need to rest" he smiled and patted his wife's back

"Fine! I CANT DO ANYTHING!" she snapped. She was tired, cranky and very uncomfortable

"Sid, relax Hun. I'm just trying to help" he pleaded

"As i have told you ,I'm pregnant not dying, I think i can manage a bloody cup of tea" she said sitting back down

"Shit! Randy! I think my waters have broken! She exclaimed

Randy dropped the mug smashing it on the floor and running to his wife "We need to get you to the hospital Sid!"

He carried her to the car and drove her to the hospital, she was in a lot of pain and was crying

"Please help my wife, she's full term and in labour" he carried her through the door

A nurse came along and put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her, Randy followed them

Sidney arrived at her room and changed into a gown when the doctor came along and checked how far she was dilated "7 cms Sidney, almost time" she smiled "I'll be back in a bit to check"

"Well we're here Sid" kissing his wife's head "After everything we have been through we have got to this point" he smiled

"I love you Randy" she smiled

"I love you more Sid" he kissed her on the lips "And i cant wait to meet our baby"

Half an hour later the doctor came back "9 cms Sidney, you're about to become a mum" she smiled

Sidney got in position "when you feel the next contraction push as hard as you can" the doctor said

The contraction came and she pushed and screamed. Randy was scared and excited at the same time.

The doctor then looked worried "They baby is breech and cord is trapped around her neck, we are going to take you to theatre Sidney" the doctor said

"Her?" exclaimed Randy

"Yes, its a girl" the doctor said

Despite the drama they were thrilled to have a girl but this was not over.

Sidney was rushed to theatre where she had a caesarean section. The baby girl was born but not breathing because she had been trapped

"Why is she not breathing?" Sidney said panicking

"We are going to get her breathing started for her, relax the pair of you" the doctor smiled

After a tense five minutes the baby girl started crying. "Here she is" smiled the doctor handing the baby to Randy "Congratulations to the pair of you"

Randy stared into the eyes of his new beautiful baby girl "She's amazing Sid, she has your eyes. She is all you" kissing his wife's forehead " I love you so much Sidney"

"When can i hold her?" asked Sidney smiling

"Once we have stitched you back up and taken you back to your room" the doctor said

Sidney was stitched up and returned to her room where Randy proudly handed her their new daughter "Here you go Sid" he smiled

Sidney looked at their daughter in awe "Oh my god, she's just so amazing, I could stare at her all day" Sidney smiled

"Does this young lady have a name?" asked the doctor

"We're still working on that" said the proud dad

"I have it" Sid said "Rose Jacqueline Meeks, after your mum"

"Oh Sid,i love it, and i love you" he kissed his wife then his daughter

"Welcome to the world Rose Jacqueline Meeks" Said the doctor filling in details on Sidney and Roses' notes

"This is the best day of my life Randy, and i never thought this would happen. I love you and our daughter" Sidney said proudly but tiredly

"Come on Randy, let's put Rose in her incubator and leave her and Sidney to rest" the doctor said

"Ok" he said. He was so happy, he would never thought he'd be standing here with his and Sidney's child.

 **Yay! Randy and Sidney have their little Rose xx**


	49. Chapter 49

The day after Rose was born, visitors had arrived wanting to meet the new baby. Gus was besotted with her and reminded him of his own daughter when she was born. "She's beautiful" he smiled "congratulations to you both" the baby gripped his finger "Oh my dear, she has a grip on her" he chuckled

"She's tough just like her mother" Randy beamed with happiness and pride at the two most important things in his life

"I just hope she never has to see the things we have had to see" Sidney said sadly "She'll never know her grandparents which breaks my heart, but i want her to see you as a surrogate grandfather Gus" she then perked up

"I would love nothing more Sidney" he smiled handing baby Rose back to Sidney "So who's going to be godparents, I'm not asking by the way if you'd make me godfather, I'm far too old besides my daughter is all grown up now. We're just waiting for her to settle down and hopefully ill get my own grandchild" Gus said hopeful

"I'm sure she will Gus, give her time" Sid smiled

"We are having Dewey as godfather and Derek's mother Karen as godmother" Randy said

The elderly gentleman smiled "Great choices, she will be in safe hands"

"Hopefully we'll get to be godparents to his kids" Randy chuckled

"I must be off now, and give you three some family time, I will drop by soon" Gus hugged Sidney and shook Randy's hand

They said goodbye. Randy put baby Rose back in the incubator and kissed Sidney "I couldn't be anymore happier Sid" He smiled

"Me neither Randy" she replied admiring her beautiful daughter

Randy sat on the bed next to Sidney and put his arm around her and she snuggled into him

"How many do you want Sid?" he asked curiously

"How many what?" Sid asked

"Babies of course!" he exclaimed

"Maybe one more. We're both 26 now, so there's no real rush. We should enjoy these precious years before adding another baby" Sidney expressed her wishes

"I agree, the murders taught me to treasure each day as you never know if it will be your last" he kissed her head

"Exactly, we could wait 10 years and still only be in our 30's!" she exclaimed

Two hours later Dewey arrived with flowers "Oh my gosh she is gorgeous guys! Can i hold her?" he asked

"Of course you can, she is your goddaughter" she smiled

Dewey lifted her out of the incubator "Hello little Rose, I'm Dewey, your godfather" he kissed her little fingers

"Aww he's besotted with her" Randy said to Sidney

"So come on Dew, when are you having your own?" Sid asked

"Maybe one day" Dewey replied

"You'll be an amazing dad Dew" Sid said


	50. Epilogue

19 years had passed, it was 2021. Sidney was now 45 and a drama teacher having taken Gus's job when he retired. He sadly had passed away and she was devastated, she had lost her father all over again. She was still happily married to Randy and they were celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary. They had welcomed a son named Derek Andrew Meeks in 2009. He was now 12 years old and in school. Their eldest Rose was now attending Windsor college, she was 19 and had a great group of friends and a boyfriend, she reminded Sidney of herself when she was at Windsor college. Life had been good to the four of them.

Dewey was married to Hayley and they had a 17 year old son together. And were happily living in Woodsboro.

Life was great up until now...

Thank you for reading this story, I'm working on a sequel now involving Rose Meeks


End file.
